Looking for freedom
by Tiara Pictorial Carmine
Summary: KEBEBASAN. Seorang gadis yang mendambakan Kebebasan dalam penderitaannya. Masa-masa dilalui dengan air mata. Pertemanan yang mereka jalin terputus karena suatu hal. Mampukah gadis itu mencapai kebebasannya kembali? THE END update! Review?  Sudah EDIT semua chapter di Looking for Freedom  EDIT , RnR please
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin**** chu © Koge Donbo****_

_****Warning : AU,OC,OOC,dll****_

****.****

****.****

****.****

*****~Looking For Freedom~*****

A/N : huruf 'miring' menandakan dalam pikiran dll^^

* * *

><p><em>The summary<em> :

KEBEBASAN. Seorang gadis yang mendambakan Kebebasan dalam penderitaannya. Meskipun tidak parah,menurutnya tetap saja Kebebasan itu seakan akan sangat sulit untuk dicapai. Masa masa dilalui dengan air mata. Mampukah gadis itu mencapai kebebasannya?

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal Pov]<strong>

Kicauan burung menyambut pagi dengan cerah. Terlihat seorang gadis manis bernama Karin Hanazono yang sedang termenung di kamarnya. Dia tinggal di rumah besarnya ditemani para maid yang setia pada keluarga Hanazono.

Gadis berumur 10 tahun ini yang sering dipanggil dengan nama Karin,selain manis dia juga anak yang pintar dalam pelajaran,apalagi pelajaran musik. Dia paling senang dengan pelajaran musik seperti orangtuanya. Tapi sayangnya orangtua Karin meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat pulang darri konser,dan Karin terpaksa tinggal berdua dengan Kakak tercintanya Lisa Hanazono,Lisa sangat perhatian Karin.

Keluarga Hanazono terkenal dengan kekayaannya,orangtua mereka adalah musisi dan pemilik perusahaan besar_._ Karena Lisa anak tertua,Lisa memegang kendali dalam keluarga Hanazono ini. Lisa berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan perusahaan milik orangtuanya. Dan sejak saat itulah sifat Karin berubah,Karin menjadi pendiam,agak pemarah,prestasinya menurun dan tidak menuruti kata kata kakaknya.

.

_~Skip Time~_

_._

Sudah 4 tahun Karin kehilangan orangtuanya. Sekarang Karin sudah berumur 14 tahun. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, Karin berpikir dan berpikir sampai akhirnya dia sadar...dia sudah banyak merepotkan orang dengan sifatnya itu,apalagi mulai bisa menerima kenyataan yang menimpadirinya dengan merubah sifatnya,tidak mengeluh dan meringis lagi pada siapapun. Sebaliknya,sekarang Karin banyak membantu kakaknya dengan menurut pada kata-katanya,bekerja di Cafe Family untuk mengisi waktu luang dan menambah uang saku. Disana Karin hanya menjadi kasir yang tugasnya menghitung,menghitung dan meeenghitung,jadi Karin tidak akan kelelahan karena bekerja. Selain itu Karin juga meningkatkan lagi pendidikannya atau lebih tepat prestasinya di sekolah.

Tapi saat ini,karena Karin terlalu memaksakan dirinya bekerja keras,Karin menjadi sakit dan sayangnya penyakit itu lama untuk sembuh. Saat pertama Karin merasakan penyakit itu,Karin hanya menganggapnya kelelahan,tapi ternyata Karin salah,penyakit itu bisa berakibat fatal baginya. Setiap hari pasti saja ada obat yang harus Karin minum,itu semua harus Karin lakukan agar kondisinya tidak melemah saat beraktivitas di sekolah.

_**Dan disinilah kisahnya dimulai**_

Karin seperti biasa menyambut pagi dengan ceria

"Karin!sarapan sudah siap!cepat turun kebawah!" Lisa memanggil adiknya yang sedang bersiap siap pergi ke sekolah

"iya kak!aku kebawah!" Karin memakai seragam sekolahnya,rambutnya yang berwarna blonde diikat ponytail tinggi,matanya berwarna hijau emerald membuatnya semakin manis dan tidak lupa membawa kacamata bacanya. DRAP DRAP DRAP terdengar suara langkah kaki turun di tangga _(apa seperti itu suara langkah kaki ya?)_

"ohayo!" Karin menyapa kakaknya

"ohayo Karin!" Lisa menjawab Karin

"sarapan hari ini apa kak?" tanya Karin pada kakaknya yang sedang membereskan meja,Karin mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan kakaknya

"ini kesukaanmu loh!pancake strawberry!" Lisa menghidangkan pancake strawberrynya di depan Karin

"wah!kalau begitu ayo makan!" Karin dengan semangat melahap sarapannya,sampai sampai ada cream yang menempel di pipinya,mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Lisa yang memperhatikannya hanya tertawa kecil

"hey hey,jangan terlalu cepat makannya,nanti kau tersedak. Lagi pula kau terlihat seperti be-ru-ang dengan mulutmu yang penuh itu hahaha!" Lisa tertawa puas meledek adiknya itu.

"uhh!aghu han happar haa!" Karin bicara dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan pancake,jadi suaranya terdengar sepeti _aghu han happar haa!_

"hah?apa?aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas karena mulutmu yang masih penuh begitu" Lisa hanya tertawa melihatnya

GLEK karin menelan makanannya "aku kan lapar kak!" Karin menjelaskan kata-katanya yang tadi

"oh iyaa iyaa" Lisa hanya menuruti saja apa kata adiknya itu dan tertawa _. _Teringat akan keadaan Karin,Lisa pikir _'padahal kau anak yang ceria Karin..' _Lisa tersenyum sedih melihat Karin

Setelah selesai Karin siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah

"sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Lisa

"iya" jawab Karin singkat

"ayolah,ini kan baru jam 6,kau masih bisa santai dulu kan" sambil membereskan piring piring yang kotor

"aku sengaja ingin datang agak pagi,jadi aku bisa mengembalikan dulu buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan sebelum masuk kelas. Aku _kan_ tidak sepertimu,dulu kakak tidak pernah mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam dan akhirnya harus di panggil ke perpustakaan oleh guru" jawab karin meledek kakanya itu sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya

"eh!daripada kau Karin,selalu tertidur di kelas dan akhirnya dipanggil ke ruang guru!" Lisa membalasnya

"itu_kan_ dulu!sekarang aku sudah tidak seperti itu lagi!" yahh beginilah pagi hari di rumah Hanazono.

Lalu,

"kak,aku pergi!" Karin berteriak dari pintu depan rumahnya

"tunggu Karin!" Lisa berlari dari arah dapur membawa sesuatu di tangannya

"ini obatmu tertinggal,jangan lupa meminumnya ya?dan pulang sekolah langsung pulang kerumah,kalau ada apa apa telfon padaku atau ke rumah" Lisa menasehati karin

"iya kak,aku tau aku aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Karin mengambil obat itu dari tangan Lisa sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"hihi,kau terlihat lucu kalau sedang marah. oiya dan satu lagi,aku akan pulang larut jadi jangan menungguku saat makan malam,makan malam disiapkan Rika" Lisa tersenyum melihat adiknya yang lucu itu _(Read : Rika pelayan pribadi Karin)_

"sampai malam?hahh..yasudah aku pergi dulu kak!" Karin berjalan keluar rumah

"benar kau tidak mau diantarkan?" tanya Lisa dengan nada khawatir

"tidak kak,lagipula sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini kan" Karin akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah.

Lisa melihat sosok karin dari belakang, "hati hati dijalan!...semoga kau baik baik saja. Aku merasa ada firasat buruk yang datang..." Lisa menatap sosok Karin dengan sedih.

Lisa yang sudah berumur 20 tahun ini,tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Karin saat di sekolah. Karena Lisa melarang Karin untuk main keluar tanpa izin darinya,Karin menjadi orang yang jarang sekali keluar dengan teman,apalagi berkumpul untuk bercanda,dan hal lain yang sering dilakukan anak seumuran Karin. Karin tidak bisa meraksakan kebebasan untuk bergaul di sekitarnya. Tapi Lisa melakukan semua itu agar kondisi Karin tidak semakin memburuk.

Sementara itu...

**[Karin Pov]**

Yap!Aku pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki,sambil membawa buku pinjaman ditanganku. Yah meskipun sebenarnya aku harus mati-matian memohon pada kakaku untuk tidak di antarkan ke sekolah. Kecuali bila kondisiku sedang agak buruk,aku mau saja ditawarkan untuk pergi diantarkan. Yahh,mungkin ini memang sudah takdirku. Saat itu,tiba tiba perasaanku berubah. Aku terjatuh dalam pikiranku

"Tapi-...aku juga ingin bebas...seperti yang lainnya,pergi main dengan teman,berkumpul sambil mengobrol,menginap dirumah teman,dan hal lain yang biasa dilakukan anak seumuranku." aku melihat langit yang biru itu dengan tatapan kosong. Aku juga bicara pada diriku sendiri,aneh bukan?

"hahh.." aku menghela nafas,mungkin itu hanya impian belaka. Aku ingin bebas..bebas seperti mereka

air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku _'bebas?kapan aku bisa bebas?dari penyakit ini?dari semuanya?apa bisa aku menikmati kebebasan?tidak ada salahnya kan aku ingin bebas?'_ aku sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata ini lagi,dadaku serasa sesak. Dan air mata satu persatu mulai membasahi pipiku.

aku berusaha menghapus air mataku,tapi akhirnya air mataku terus membasahi pipiku.

_'tidak,aku tidak boleh mengeluh lagi,aku sudah banyak merepotkan orang!'_ . Setelah beberapa saat air mata ini berhenti

Tanpa sadar,aku berjalan tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya DUGH! aku menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh,lumayan keras dan yang merepotkan buku-bukuku berserakan jatuh. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga sepertinya ya -_-

"aw.. aku tidak lihat jalan" aku langsung membungkukan badan meminta maaf pada orang itu

"ah tidak,aku juga tidak melihat jalan,maaf" terdengar suara seorang pemuda

aku membereskan buku buku yang berserakan,orang itu membantuku membereskan buku

dan saat kulihat orang itu...

.

**Tbc~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **fanfic pertamaku!maaf bila ada salah salah,Yu masih belajar jadi tolong dimaafkaan ^^

maybe for next up **"Letter in the Locker"**

_**please review~^^~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Heyaa. Pertama! Makasih makasih pada semuanya yang sudah membaca dan me-review cerita Yu inii^^. Balas reviewnya di akhir ya^^

Huruf 'miring' menandakan dalam pikiran, kata kata asing,dll lah^^

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Kamichama Karin<strong>** chu © Koge Donbo****_**

**_****_****Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,**miss typo,**dll****_****_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***~Letter in the Locker~***_

* * *

><p><strong>[*Normal Pov*]<strong>

Saat karin melihat orang itu...

"Eh? Kau kan?" seru Karin

"Aku minta maaf sekali lagi" orang itu menyerahkan buku-buku yang berserakan pada Karin.

"Ah aku juga minta maaf" Karin mengambil buku-bukunya dari orang itu, atau lebih tepatnya pemuda itu adalah teman satu sekolah Karin,Kazune Kujyo. Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut blonde dan mata biru saphire. Kelasnya itu hanya terhalang 2 kelas dengan kelas Karin

"Eh tidak, tidak apa apa aku juga yang salah" teman Karin yang satu ini bisa dibilang seperti ARTIS SEKOLAH, sangat terkenal karena ketampanannya dan kepintarannya, selain itu dia adalah Ketua OSIS. Wajar saja, dia adalah anak tunggal dari Keluarga Kujyo, orangtuanya dokter terkenal. Dan yang membuat Karin tertarik padanya adalah, peringkatnya di sekolah. Kazune Kujyo ini menempati peringkat pertama di sekolah, sedangkan Karin menempati peringkat 2 di sekolah.

"Kau itu dari kelas B bukan?" tanya Kazune pada Karin

"Iya" Karin tersenyum

"Oh, kalau begitu aku duluan ya! Sampai nanti!" dia melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

"Huh? _Dasar_" Karin melanjutkan jalannya menuju sekolah.

.

**[*Karin Pov*] **~Sekolah~

.

Saat sampai, tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung berjalan menuju kelas

"Ohayo!" aku menyapa teman sekelasnya

"Ohayo Karin-san!" terdengar teman sekelas menjawabku

"Karin-chan!" Himeka teman baik atau bisa dibilang sahabatku langsung lari padaku yang baru masuk kelas ini

"Ada apa Himeka-chan? Pagi pagi begini sudah ceria?" Karin tertawa kecil

"Hehehe, apa kau sudah dapat surat CINTA baru lagi Karin-chan?" seru Himeka dengan penekanan pada kata 'cinta' itu

" Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal semacam itu Himeka-chan!" wajahku dengan seketika bersemu merah

"Aku hanya bercanda Karin-chan, hehe. Tapi itu memang kenyataan 'kan Karin-chan!" Himeka tertawa puas

"Uhh, kau itu Himeka-chan" seru ku pada Himeka

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah dengar pembicaraan murid-murid sekarang? Ka-"

"Belum" dengan _dinginnya _aku memotong kata-kata Himeka

"Uhh Karin, aku belum selesai bicara!" Himeka menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"Haha iyaa iyaa, ada apa?" tanya Karin

"Kemarin aku dengar kalau ada lomba cerdas cermat, kemarin kau langsung pulang ya?" tanya Himeka

"Iya, aku langsung pulang" jawab Karin

"Pantas saja kau tidak tahu, aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu informasinya secara lengkap" sambil melihat isi tasnya

"Tapi kemarin aku berhasil mendapatkan selembarannya!" lanjut Himeka sambil memperlihatkan selembaran itu padaku. Aku membacanya

"Setiap kelas harus mempunyai wakil yang di calonkan menjadi peserta, syarat peserta yang diikutsertakan harus mempunyai peringkat di kelasnya. Dan pemenangnya akan mendapat hadiah dan menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS yang baru"

'_Hmm kebetulan sekali, sepertinya ini menarik. Lagipula aku punya peringkat di kelas. Oh iya benar juga, yang aku dengar Wakil Ketua OSIS yang lama itu pindah sekolah' _pikirku.

"Menarik, sepertinya aku akan coba" aku memberikan kembali selembaran itu pada Himeka

"Baguslah! Aku akan mendukungmu Karin! Semangatlah!" seru Himeka dengan mata yang terlihat seperti berkobar api SEMANGAT

"Hahaha, baiklah" kataku pada Himeka. _'teman, ternyata teman itu sangat berharga ya? Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kalian semua'_ aku tersenyum dalam pikirku.

Lalu saat membereskan buku, aku teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting.

"Astaga! Aku lupa menyimpan buku di loker!" aku segera beranjak dari bangku dan pergi _ke_ loker

Saat aku keluar kelas, terlihat sekumpulan murid perempuan

Disana terdenggar. "Kyaa! Kujyo-kun memang keren!" "Pangeranku!" "Kya! dia melihat ke arahku!" "Tampannya!"

'_Para fans dari Ketua OSIS itu sudah dibuat _gila_ dengan ketampanannya' _pikirku_._

Aku melihat Kujyo sedang berada di depan kelas dengan teman-temannya. Yang satu berambut coklat caramel dan mempunyai ciri khas matanya berbeda warna, kalau tidak salah namanya itu Nishikiori Michiru yang akrab dipangggil Michi. Yang satu lagi berambut hitam, dia seorang artis terkenal, ASLI, Kuga Jin. Bisa dibilang mereka itu sekumpulan orang-orang _Keren._

Aku tidak mempedulikan mereka dan langsung pergi menuju loker ku

Saat kubuka loker miliku, terlihat surat berwarna-warni. Ada yang bermotif bunga,hati,dan lain lain

"_Oh God_" hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. _'Perasaanku sudah tidak enak, sepertinya kata-kata Himeka tadi menjadi kenyataan' _aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku mengambil satu dari surat-surat itu. Surat itu berwarna hijau muda _polos. _

Tertulis - Maukah kau menemani hatiku yang kesepian ini? -

Aku hanya bisa _sweetdrop _melihat semua surat-surat itu, yang hampir semua isinya SAMA. '_Dari dulu aku tidak tertarik pada hal semacam ini. Jadi maafkan aku kalau tidak pernah dibalas'_. Aku membawa surat itu kembali ke kelas dan langsung cepat-cepat memasukannya ke dalam tas

Pelajaran pun dimulai dan tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Istirahat!

.

**[*Normal Pov*]**

**.**

"Karin-chan, mau ke kantin?" tanya sahabat Karin, Yii Miyon yang juga sahabat Himeka. Dia gadis yang manis, memilik rambut hijau tosca

"Iya, dimana Himeka-chan?" tanya Karin kembali

"Himeka-chan bilang dia ada urusan dengan yang lain, jadi tidak bisa ke kantin dengan kita" Miyon tersenyum

"Oh, ya baiklah" Karin mengambil dompet hijau bermotif bunga kesayangannya didalam tas,dan tanpa sengaja Miyon melihat surat-surat yang ada di dalam tas Karin

"Karin-chan, itu surat apa?" tanya Miyon sambil menunjuk surat-surat itu

"Eh? Oh,ini surat yang ada dilokerku" jawab Karin _dingin_

"He? Tapi kenapa surat itu berwarna-warni?...Ahhh jangan jangan-" wajah Miyon berubah seketika menjadi tersenyum licik

"E-eh Miyon-chan.." Karin agak _ngeri_ dengan senyuman Myon itu _'Hii! Ternyata Miyon bisa juga tersenyum seperti itu ya?' _pikir Karin

"Pasti surat cinta kan? Ahaha" Miyon tertawa

"Ehh iya" jawab Karin singkat, masih dengan wajah _ngeri _melihat ke arah Miyon

"Kau menerimanya?" tanya Miyon

"Tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku menjawab semua surat itu Miyon-chan" jawabku

"Hmm, iya benar juga sih. Daripada itu ayo! Kita ke kantin saja aku sudah lapar!" kata Miyon sambil menarikku ke kantin

~Kantin~

Karin dan Miyon mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, dan tinggal tersisa di pinggir taman. Karin dan Myon langsung menempatinya.

"Karin-chan, aku mau beli minuman dulu sebentar ya?" Miyon pergi meninggalkan Karin, sendiri.

Karin memakan coklat yang sudah dibelinya tadi sambil menunggu Miyon. Karin menatap orang orang yang sedang asik mengobrol.

Terdengar "Wahh, yang akan menang nanti di cerdas cermat pasti akan sangat senang!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya gadis lainnya

"Dia pasti akan terus dekat dengan Kujyo-kun! Sebagai wakilnya memang harus seperti itu kan!"

"Ah benar juga, aku jadi iri. Tapi wakil Ketua OSIS yang dulu itu kan laki-laki, apa mungkin sekarang wakil ketua OSIS laki-laki juga?"

"Tidak tahu, kita lihat saja nanti. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengikuti lomba itu, karena aku tidak mendapatkan peringkat dikelas" jawab gadis itu dengan sedih "Iya benar, aku juga".

Karin yang mendengarnya hanya diam '_hmm dasar,itu _sih_ tidak ada kemauan saja_' pikir Karin.

Tidak lama kemudian Miyon datang dengan seorang laki-laki, sepertinya teman Miyon

"Karin-chan! Maaf menunggu lama" kata Miyon meminta maaf pada Karin

"Tidak apa-apa Miyon" Karin tersenyum

"Oh iya, kenalkan ini temanku" seru Miyon

"Hai, kenalkan namaku Yuuki Sakurai teman Miyon-san, panggil saja Yuuki" orang yang bernama Yuuki itu tersenyum

"Hai, salam kenal, namaku Karin Hanazono, panggil saja Karin" Karin seperti biasa tersenyum

"Nah kalau begitu" Miyon segera menempati bangkunya yang berhadapan dengan Karin

"Sekarang beritahu aku siapa saja yang _menembakmu_ hari ini?" tanya Miyon tiba tiba membuat Karin terkejut. Yuuki memilih tempat duduk di sebelah Miyon

"Eh? Kenapa jadi ke pertanyaan itu?" Karin bingung, wajahnya memanas

"Ayolah Karin-chan, aku _kan_ ingin tahu siapa saja yang _menembakmu_" Miyon memasang puppy eyesnya. Karin tidak bisa mengelak lagi dari puppy eyes Miyon

"Hahh, baiklah aku menyerah. Kalau tidak salah di kelas sebelah itu..." lalu Karin menyebutkan nama-nama yang hanya dia ingat

"Hmm, kenapa kau tidak menerima salah satu dari mereka Karin-chan?" tanya Miyon,dan Yuuki hanya diam mendengarkan saja

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, aku tidak tertarik pada hal semacam itu. Lagipula.." raut wajah Karin berubah seketika

"mereka pasti akan kecewa kalau tau kondisiku saat ini 'kan..." Karin tersenyum pedih

Dan kata kata itu membuat Miyon terkejut, sedangkan Yuuki hanya bisa bingung

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuuki,yang akhirnya angkat bicara juga. Karin terdiam sebentar

"Kau tidak akan beritahu siapa-siapa bukan?" tanya Karin

"Iya, tapi aku tidak memaksa _ko_" jawab Yuuki tersenyum

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu karena kau teman Miyon..." lalu Karin menjelaskan tentang kondisinya saat ini, penyakitnya.

"Hmm begitu" tanggap Yuuki mengerti

Karin hanya bisa diam, menunduk. Penyakit Karin ini membuat Karin tidak boleh kelelahan, terlalu banyak pikiran, dan kalau sedang kambuh Karin tidak boleh melihat benda yang dekat dekat

Saat itu Karin terlalu memikirkan kondisinya dan-

.

**[*Karin Pov*]**

**.**

"Ekh!.." tiba tiba kepalaku pusing, seperti _kesemutan_, dan dingin. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memegang kepalaku.

"Karin-chan? Kau tidak apa apa?" "Karin-san?" terdengar suara Miyon dan Yuuki yang khawatir

Lama kelamaan pandanganku menjadi kabur, serasa berputar dan semuanya menjadi hitam...

**.**

_**Tbc~**_

**.**

_**Please Review ~^^~**_

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Yu sangat berterimakasih untuk para reader yg membaca dan me-review cerita Yu^^.

karigold : thank you very much! I hope you like the chapter on this one^^. I'm sorry if I didn't continue this story,but if I continue this story maybe a bit long to be continue ^^. ( my english is not good,sorry~)

Karin EdCoustic : wahhh terimakasih banyaak saran-sarannya kak^^, Yu masih sangat perlu belajar lagi dari senior senior rupanyaa. Yu minta maaf kalau Yu tidak meneruskan cerita ini,tapi diusahakan meneruskan sampai akhir^^.

Next chapter tergantung pada review yaa~


	3. Chapter 3

****a/n: ****Yu balik lagiii^^. Untuk para readers dan yang sudah review cerita Yu terimakasih banyaak. Sebenarnya chapter kali ini Yu agak gimanaaa gitu(kurang menarik menurut Yu) karena di sekolah Yu banyak tugas dan chapter ini terbengkalai(lho?), bisa dibilang Numpuk tugasnyaa, jadi Yu harap readers memaklumi~. Balas review di akhir^^

Huruf _'miring'_ menandakan dalam pikiran, kata-kata asing, dll lah ^^

Selamat membacaa~

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Kamichama Karin<strong>** & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo****_**

**_****_****Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,**miss typo,**dll****_****_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***~Unwanted Incident~***_

* * *

><p><strong>[*Miyon Pov*]<strong>

"Karin-chan kau tidak apa apa?" tanyaku khawatir pada Karin

Dan tiba-tiba-

BRUGH! Karin terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri, dengan spontan aku berteriak memanggilnya "Karin-chan!"

"Karin-san?" aku dan Yuuki menghampiri Karin. Karin terlihat sangat pucat, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain berteriak meminta pertolongan

"Siapa saja tolong bawa Karin-chan ke UKS!" untungnya, BANYAK yang berebut ingin membawa Karin ke UKS.

"Biar aku saja!" teriak murid laki laki, "Tidak, aku saja!" "Aku yang terlebih dahulu!" "Aku!" adu mulut pun terjadi. Mereka bukannya menolong Karin, tapi malah memperebutkan Karin. Karena kelalukan mereka aku jadi terbawa emosi!

'_Para fans itu perhatian pada Karin atau tidak sih sebenarnya?' _pikirku kesal.

"Hentikan! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memperebutkan Karin-chan!" aku membentak mereka dan langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada seseorang di kantin

"Hey kau!" aku menunjuk salah seorang murid laki laki yang tidak ikut adu mulut dengan mereka

"Eh?" serunya bingung

"Tolong Karin-chan ke UKS," dengan tatapan dinginku akhirnya dia mau menolong Karin ke UKS

.

~UKS~

Karin dibaringkan di UKS, sementara aku menungguinya sampai sadar. _Sensei_ bilang dia baik baik saja, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar.

'_Ah benar juga, bukannya Karin-chan selalu membawa obatnya? Kalau tidak salah dia menyimpannya di tas,' _

"_Sensei_, aku minta izin pergi ke kelas sebentar," kataku

"Oh iya, tentu saja boleh sayang," ucap Kirika-_Sensei_ sambil tersenyum

"Terimakasih _Sensei_!" aku tersenyum dan pergi ke kelas.

**[*Kirika-**_**Sensei**_** Pov*]**

Setelah Miyon-san ke luar UKS, aku baru ingat bahwa ada tamu yang menungguku.

'_Bagaimana ya? Kalau aku pergi tidak akan ada yang menjaga Hanazono-san..' _ pikirku

Saat aku melihat keluar, ada murid yang melewati depan UKS. Aku langsung memanggilnya

"Hey!"panggilku

"Eh? Ada apa Sensei?" aku kenal dengan anak ini. Kujyo

"Bisakah kau menungguinya sebentar? Aku ada tamu sebentar," kata ku

"Ahh baiklah," jawab Kujyo-kun

"Baiklah! Terimakasih!" aku langsung pergi menemui tamu ku.

.

**[*Kazune Pov*]**

Saat kulihat siapa yang terbaring di UKS..

'_Bukannya dia itu Hanazono-san yang mendapat peringkat 2 sekolah? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?' _pikirku

Aku mendekatinya, terlihat wajahnya pucat. _'Mungkin dia sedang sakit?'_

Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya. '_Wajahnya manis, rambutnya indah, pantas saja banyak yang mengejarnya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menyusul peringkatku ya?' _pikirku heran

Aku tidak terlalu tertarik padanya meskipun dia manis. Kenapa? Karena dia sainganku!

Beberapa lama kemudian _Sensei _kembali dan aku pergi meninggalkan UKS untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

**[*Miyon Pov*]**

Aku berjalan di koridor pinggir lapangan. Terlihat beberapa murid yang sedang bermain basket. Aku memperhatikan seseorang dengan rambut blonde, dan dia adalah Kujyo Kazune!

'_Hmm, pantas saja Karin-chan tidak bisa menjadi peringkat pertama di sekolah. Kujyo-kun kan aktif dalam olahraga. Sedangkan Karin-chan... Ah, peduli apa aku dengannya, yang penting aku mengambil obatnya dulu.' _. Aku langsung pergi menuju kelas.

~Kelas~

"Miyon-chan!" terdengar suara _khas_ Himeka yang lemah lembut dari kelas

"Ah Himeka-chan? Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Bagaimana keadaan Karin-chan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kembali

"Karin-chan sedang berbaring di UKS, aku mau mengambil obatnya. Kalau tidak salah Karin-chan menyimpan obatnya di tas," aku membuka tas Karin-chan

'_meskipun aku tahu ini bukan tindakan yang baik untuk dilakukan, membuka tas orang lain tanpa se-penggetahuan pemiliknya. Hhe,'_

Akhirnya aku menemukan obat Karin, dengan segera aku kembali ke UKS bersama Himeka disampingku.

~(kembali)UKS~

**[*Karin Pov*]**

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat dengan perlahan. Pandanganku masih belum jelas. Aku melihat langit-langit yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Ya benar, UKS. Sejak kondisiku seperti ini, aku jadi sering ke UKS.

"Ngh.." aku memposisikan diri duduk di pinggir ranjang.

'_Hahh, terjadi lagi. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada kakak saat pulang nanti? Apa _Sensei_ sudah menelfon kakak?'_ pikirku. Aku hanya diam melihat ke luar jendela UKS.

Terlihat orang-orang yang sedang asik bermain basket. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Kazune Kujyo.

"Hmm, sepertinya dia memang pantas dengan peringkat 1. Nilai-nilainya _perfect _semua. Sedangkan aku? Nilai dalam olahraga pasti pas-pasan. Lari sedikit, pusing. Apalagi bermain basket?" aku hanya bisa menghelas nafas, seperti biasa.

'_Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus mempas-' _

Pikiranku _kabur _saat ter-potong dengan suara ketukan di pintu "Tok Tok!" , Sepertinya itu _Sensei_

"Karin-chan?" dan ternyata aku salah, mereka itu adalah Miyon dan Himeka!

"Eh hai Miyon-chan, Himeka-chan!" sapaku dengan senyum

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Karin-chan!" seru mereka berdua

"Hm-m," aku hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan

"Ah Karin-chan, ini obatmu. Maaf tadi aku membuka tasmu tanpa izin," Miyon tersenyum minta maaf

"Iya trimakasih. Tidak apa-apa _ko_!" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku

"Hehehe, kalau begitu ayo cepat minum obatmu," suruh Himeka padaku. Aku menuruti Himeka.

Setelah meminum obat, kondisiku membaik. Jadi aku bisa belajar ke kelas lagi. Bisa gawat kalau tertinggal pelajaran, masalahnya itu akan sulit untuk mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal -_-"

"_Sensei_ sudah memperbolehkanmu kembali ke kelas kalau kau sudah sadar," seru Himeka padaku

"Baguslah! Aku juga ingin kembali ke kelas!" aku tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

Lalu kami pergi ke kelas sambil membawa buku pelajaran yang akan di bahas. Saat itu aku tidak memakai kacamata bacaku (_biasanya karin memakai kacamata bacanya_), kacamataku di pegang di tanganku. Saat aku melewati lapangan..Sialnya...

"Awas!" terdengar teriakan murid dari lapangan

Dan saat kulihat ke arah lapangan .. DUGH! .. sebuah bola basket mengenaiku dan membuatku jatuh. Buku buku yang kubawa jatuh berantakan dan kacamataku pecah! Serpihan kaca itu membuat luka di tanganku, yang kanan.. yang biasa untuk menulis... dan melakukan aktivitas lain.. Terluka! T_T

"Ukhh.." rintihku sambil memegang tanganku yang terluka

"Karin-chan! Tanganmu terluka!" Himeka dan Miyon terkejut saat melihat darah yang keluar dari tanganku

"Iya, aku tahu tanganku terluka," jawabku dingin

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya seseorang yang melempar bola basket itu.

"Aku baik baik saja," jawabku sambil melihat orang itu dan ternyata Kujyo yang melemparnya!

"Baik-baik saja darimana? Tanganmu terluka. Maafkan aku, sepertinya luka ini harus di bersihkan, kalau tidak bisa infeksi," kata kujyo khawatir

"Err tapi-" aku menjawabnya masih sambil meringis

"Karin-chan, benar kata Kazune-kun. Kalau tidak, lukanya akan terinfeksi," seru Himeka dan Miyon

"Ehh Himeka-chan dan kau, tolong bawakan kotak P3K dari UKS," Kujyo menyuruh Himeka dan Miyon. Ya? Kujyo memang kenal dengan Himeka, karena mereka adalah sepupu. Himeka Kujyo dan Kazune Kujyo. Benar?

Aku pergi membersihkan tanganku dengan Kujyo yang membantuku membersihkan lukaku.

Saat air menyentuh lukaku terasa sangat perih! Kujyo mengambil saputangan dan membasahinya dengan air. Lalu dia menggosokannya ke lukaku!

"KYA! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" aku dengan spontan membentaknya dan memukulnya dengan tangan yang sebelah lagi karena itu memang sakit!

"Aww. Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Kalau tidak begitu, luka mu akan terinfeksi. Kau mau hah?" Kujyo memegangi tangannya yang kupukul

"Tapi yang tadi itu sangat sakit kau tahu! Makanya pelan-pelan!" aku membentaknya lagi

"Grr, perempuan memang cengeng," katanya. '_Dia bilang kau cengeng? Awas kau Kujyo!'_

"Aku menyesal menungguimu tadi, padahal aku bisa menolak permintaan _Sensei. _Biar saja kau sendiri di UKS," lanjutnya sambil berbisik. Tapi itu terdengar jelas di telingaku karena aku dekat dengannya!

"Apa maksudmu menungguiku?" tanyaku dengan nada agak marah

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawabnya

"Ihh kau menyebalkan!" Jtak! Aku memukulnya lagi

"Aww! Hentikan itu!" bentaknya

"Wlee," aku hanya mengeluarkan lidah mengejeknya

Setelah membersihkan lukaku, meskipun aku sering membentaknya karena sakit hhe

Himeka dan Miyon kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K

"Ini P3K nya," Himeka menyimpannya di bawah

"Trimakasih," ucap Kujyo lembut pada Himeka

Lalu dia mengambil perban dan.. yang paling tidak kusuka! Obat merah!

Dia mulai meneteskannya di lukaku. Dan saat itu aku menahan agar tidak menjerit atau memukulnya lagi. Tapi yang tidak bisa kutahan adalah air mata.

"Ukhh.." aku meringis sambil menutup mataku yang berair, dan air mata pun jatuh satu per satu. Sangat perih! Bahkan lebih perih daripada tadi!. Tanganku bergetar karena menahan sakit, dan Kujyo pasti merasakannya juga. _'Memalukan.. Pasti Kujyo-kun akan menertawakanku kalau aku menangis.' _pikirku sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata

"Ukhh.." ringis ku seperti anak kecil. Dan yang mengejutkanku adalah..

"Eh? Hey, jangan menangis," ucap Kujyo dengan lembut dan nada kekhawatiran. Aku terkejut karena kata-katanya tadi! _'Ternyata dia bisa juga berbicara lembut seperti itu?' _pikirku

"Karin-chan? Itu pasti sangat perih ya?" kata Himeka dan Miyon

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dengan air mata terus mengalir

"Hey, sudah jangan menangis. Aku tahu itu pasti sangat sakit. Rasa sakitnya sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Tahan sebentar," kata Kujyo sambil menghapus air mataku dengan lembut dan dia tersenyum!. Mata biru nya yang indah menatap lurus padaku.. Senyumannya hangat..

Wajahku menampakan semburat rona merah. _'Oh tidak, kau tidak boleh seperti ini Karin! Kau tidak meyukainya! Jangan terpesona melihatnya! Dia itu saingan!' _aku membuang jauh jauh pikiran itu

"Terimakasih. Aku pikir kau akan menertawakanku.." kataku sambil menundukan kepala

"Hmm, itu kan wajar. Lagipula aku kan orang baik dan tampan yang banyak mempunyai fans," dengan bangganya dia bilang dia orang BAIK yang mempunyai banyak fans?

JTAK! Aku memukulnya tepat di kepalanya

"Bodoh, percaya diri sekali kau," aku mengeluarkan lidahku mengejeknya

"Hey! Untuk apa yang tadi itu?" dia memegangi kepalanya yang aku pukul

"Untuk kesalahanmu membuatku menangis!" seru ku

"Eh? Tapi itu kan karena sakit! Bukan karena aku!" serunya

"Tidak bisa, kau duluan yang melempar bola itu padaku!" bentakku

"Bukannya kau yang tidak hati-hati! Aku kan sudah memperingatimu!" ... Adu mulut pun terjadi..

.

_~Skip Time~_

**[*Normal Pov*]**

Pulang sekolah Karin, Himeka dan Miyon berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah seperti biasa. Tapihari ini ditambah Kujyo bersama Himeka

"Sampai besok!" seru Miyon dan Himeka

"Sampai besok!" seru Karin pada mereka, sedangkan Kujyo hanya diam saja melihat mereka dan berjalan pulang bersama Himeka

'_Huh, dasar Kujyo-kun,'_ pikir Karin

Karin berjalan pulang ke rumahnya langsung. Seharusnya Karin ke Cafe Familiy dulu, tapi karena kondisinya, Karin langsung pulang dan istirahat

Sampai di rumah Karin di sambut pelayan pribadinya Rika _(read: ohh maaf ya bagi penggemar Rika Karasuma, aku membuatnya menjadi pelayan pribadi Karin:D)_

"Selamat datang Nona, apa anda ingin makan siang?" sapa Rika

"Tidak terimakasih Rika. Aku ingin istirahat dulu," Karin langsung masuk kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah

"Hmm. Pulang-pulang kakak pasti menayakan keadaanku.." aku mengambil bantal empuk dan memeluknya

"Oh iya. Cerdas cermat kan diadakan besok. Belajar tidak ya? Saat ini aku sedang malas baca buku.. Tapi kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menang.. Belajar? Tidak? Belajar? Tidak? Belajar? Tidak? Ahhh aku bingung!.. Lebih baik sekarang istirahat dulu, saat terbangun pasti sudah malam, jadi belajar malam saja," Akhirnya Karin memilih untuk istirahat dulu.

.

_~Skip Time~_

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan Karin terbangun dari istirahatnya

"Ngh.. Sudah jam berapa?" Karin melihat jam dindingnya. Terlihat pukul 17.35

"Sudah sore rupanya. Aku harus siap siap untuk belajar," Karin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi mandi. Setelah itu makan malam tanpa kakak yang menemaninya

'_Ternyata sepi ya kalau tidak ada siapapun?_' pikir Karin. Selesai makan karin langsung masuk kamar lagi dan mulai belajar untuk cerdas cermat besok.

.

**[*Karin Pov*]**

Pagi hari membangunkanku. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dan memakai seragamku. Langsung turun ke ruang makan

"Karin-chan! _Ohayo_!" sapa kakaku

"_Ohayo_!" jawabku

"Karin-chan! Kemarin kau jatuh lagi? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Lisa

"Aku sudah baik Ka," Setelah sarapan aku langsung pergi ke sekolah..

~Sekolah~

"_Ohayo!_" sapaku pada Himeka dan Miyon

"_Ohayo_!" jawab mereka berdua

"Karin-chan, apa kau sudah belajar untuk cerdas cermat?" tanya Himeka padaku

"Iya," jawabku

"Bagus! Kalau begitu aku akan mendukunggmu Karin-chan!" seru Miyon

"Iya terimakasih!" seru ku

Dan saat itu terdengar speaker sekolah

"Perhatian pada seluruh murid. Lomba cerdas cermat akan diadakan hari ini pukul 10, bagi para peserta di mohon segera bersiap-siap. Semua peserta harus sudah kumpul di aula pada Pukul 10. Terimakasih." suara itu suara Ketua OSIS. Kazune Kujyo.

"Kya! Itu suara Kujyo-kun!" para fansnya berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil nama Kujyo

"Hah, dasar. Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap," kataku sambil membaca-baca buku...

.

_**Tbc~**_

_**Apakah lomba cerdas cermat itu akan berjalan lancar? dan siapa yang akan memenangkannya?**_

**_._**

**_Please review~^^~_**

* * *

><p><strong>an: **terimakasih lagi bagi readers^^. Yu harap reviewnya yaaa~ hehehe. Barangkali ada saran atau masukan untuk chapter selanjutnya?

Balas review~^^~:

**Suzuka Kujyo:** wahhh makasih reviewnyaa Arigato arigato~. Ini sudah update^^. Masih penasaran kah? semoga anda menyukai chapter inii^^

**Kujo nurvie: **hihihi terimakasiiihh. Iya^^ Yu harap Yu bisa memenuhi permintaanmu, tapi mungkin di chapter yang ini baru permulaannya tidak apa-apa ya? semoga anda menyukai chapter inii^^

**karigold: **thank you thank you! I'm glad you like it^^. I hope you like this chapter also~

**Hanazono Bella: **iya trimakasih saran-sarannya! aku sangat menghargainya. Aku harap bisa lebih baik lagi^^

RnR~~


	4. Chapter 4

**_**a/n: **_**okaay, terimakasih terimakasih para readers yaa. Terimakasih juga yang sudah revieww^^. Mohon maaf ya karena chapter yang ini juga menurut Yu kurang menarik, ga tahu kenapa ya? Mohon maaf juga ya karena update nya lama^^. Tapi semoga para readers suka dengan chapter inii~^^

Huruf _'miring' _menandakan dalam pikiran, kata-kata asing, dll lah ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Kamichama Karin<strong>** & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo****_**

**_****_****Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,**miss typo,**dll****_****_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***~The Problem~***_

* * *

><p><strong>[*Normal Pov*]<strong>

Karin membaca bukunya yang hampir semua bukunya itu SANGAT tebal. Saat itu terdengar suara murid perempuan berteriak

"Kyaa! Lihat-lihat itu Kujyo-kun dan Kuga-kun!" teriak teman sekelas Karin

"Mereka sangat tampan!" teriak teman sekelas Karin yang lainnya

'_Huh, mereka sangat mengganggu. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini,' _pikir Karin

Karin langsung membawa buku-bukunya dan pergi ke perpustakaan. Disana satu-satunya tempat yang sangat terpilih, nyaman dan hening.

_~Skip Time~ _

Setelah beberapa lama, waktu menunjukan pukul 9.30

"Sepertinya aku harus segera ke aula sekarang," Karin beranjak dari perpustakaan ke kelasnya menyimpan buku dan langsung ke aula.

Di depan aula Karin diam sejenak dan melihat pada orang-orang yang akan ikut lomba cerdas cermat. Kebanyakan peserta adalah murid perempuan, tapi ada juga murid laki-laki.

**.**

**[*Karin Pov*]**

Aku melihat para peserta itu dan saat itu tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak. Serasa ada aura yang menyeramkan dibelakangku. Saat aku membalikan badan

"Hmm, Hanazono-san. Senang bertemu denganmu. Apa kau berniat untuk mengikuti lomba ini?" kata salah satu grup Kazune-z itu

"Iya," jawabku dengan senyum, aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan mereka -,-

"Aku peringati saja ya Hanazono-san. Kalau kau menang dalam lomba ini. Jangan harap kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi," kata mereka sambil pergi

"Hah? Apa maksudnya? Apa salahku?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri

Aku masuk ke aula dan siap mengikuti lomba.

Perlombaan pun dimulai. Peraturan dalam lomba ini sangat ketat, dan kemenangan ditentukan oleh skor yang paling besar.

Ronde demi ronde terlewati dengan mudah olehku. Dalam ronde ke 3 para peserta hanya tinggal tersisa 4 peserta. Dan dalam ronde ini peraturannya adalah 2 lawan 2.

'_Uhh, aku tidak terlalu suka yang seperti ini' _pikirku

Dan aku dipasangkan dengan Nishikiori Michiru. Lawanku adalah Yuuki dan salah satu grup Kazune-z.

Ronde 3 dimulai dan tentunyaaa kelompokku yang menang. Tinggal 1 ronde lagi.

"Ronde terakhir Karin Hanazono dengan Michiru Nishikiori!" ucap _Sensei_

Dalam ronde ini aku melihat sejenak ke arah Kazune-z dan mereka melihatku dengan sinis. Mereka mengisyaratkan ku _"Ingat kata-kataku tadi Hanazono-san!" _

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan berkonsentrasi pada soal yang di berikan _Sensei_

_~Skip Time~_

"Dan pemenangnya adalah.." ucap _Sensei _

Semuanya menunggu akhir dari kalimat _Sensei_ dengan penasaran

"Hanazono Karin!" lanjut _Sensei_

"Wahh! Selamat ya Hanazono-san!" teriak murid murid yang menyaksikan perlombaan

"Iya terimakasih," jawabku dengan tersenyum

Terlihat Nishikiori menghampiriku, "Selamat ya Hanazono-san," sambil tersenyum

"Iya terimakasih!" aku membalas senyumannya. Meskipun dia kalah, tapi dia tetap akan menjadi salah satu anak OSIS

"Karin-chan!" teriak seseorang dari jauh

"Karin-chan!" ternyata yang memanggilku Miyon dan Himeka

Mereka berlari ke arahku dan memelukku

"Selamat Karin-chan! Aku senang kau bisa menang!" kata Himeka dengan tersenyum

"Iya Karin-chan! Kau memang hebat!" seru Miyon bahagia

"Terimakasih," jawabku tersenyum pada sahabat-sahabatku itu

Lalu aku pergi menemui _Sensei _dan Kujyo yang datang menghampiriku

"Hanazono-san, selamat ya! Aku tahu kau pantas memenangkan lomba ini," ucap _Sensei_

"Selamat ya Hanazon-san. Lalu, kau tahu kan kalau kau memenangkan lomba ini-" kata-kata Kujyo dipotong olehku

"Aku tahu. Aku akan jadi Wakil Ketua OSIS" kataku

"Ya betul. Dan itu berlaku mulai dari sekarang" kata Kujyo dengan santai

"APA? Sekarang?" tanyaku terkejut

"Iya, ada masalah?" tanyanya kembali

"Ehh tapi-" kataku

"Iya benar Hanazon-san. Kau akan menjadi wakil Ketua OSIS mulai dari sekarang. Dan sekarang aku serahkan padamu Kujyo-san" kata _Sensei_ sambil pergi meninggalkan kami

"Kau dengar? Tugasmu mulai dari hari ini, atau tepatnya sekarang." Lalu Kujyo meninggalkanku yang masih diam kaget...

Saat sudah beberapa langkah Kujyo berbalik lagi

"Ayo! Tugasmu bukan untuk berdiri diam disitu saja! Ikuti aku," suruh Kujyo padaku

"A-ah iya!" aku berlari ke arah Kujyo. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang muncul dihapanku _(muncul?)_

"Hm hm hm Hanazono-san. Ternyata kau sudah berani ya membantah perkataanku," seru salah satu dari Kazune-z

"Sejak kapan aku menuruti perkataanmu? Toh, aku bukan siapa-siapamu," jawabku dingin

"Apa? Kau tahu, kau itu satu-satunya orang yang berani melawan kata-kata kami!" seru mereka

"Lalu? Apa masalah kalian?" kataku sambil meninggalkan mereka ke arah Kujyo tadi pergi

"Ihh! Awas kau Hanazono-san! Kau akan tahu akibatnya!" seru mereka terdengar dari belakangku. Aku tidak mempedulikan mereka dan tetap berjalan

.

Aku mengikuti Kujyo yang sepertinya pergi ke ruang OSIS, dan benar Kujyo pergi ke ruang OSIS

"Eh Kujyo-kun?" tanyaku di depan ruang OSIS

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang. Kemana saja kau? Aku kan sudah bilang ikuti aku," kata Kujyo dengan nada agak marah dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada

"Ehh- tadi aku bertemu seseorang dulu," kataku berbohong

"Hah, yasudah. Ayo masuk!" Kujyo masuk dan aku mengikutinya

Terlihat didalam sudah ada beberapa anak OSIS

"Semuanya, mulai hari ini dia yang akan menjadi wakil Ketua OSIS yang baru," seru Kujyo di depan

"Perkenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik!" aku tersenyum pada mereka

Terlihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang wajahnya bersemu merah

"Salam kenal Hanazono-san, namaku Nishikiori Michiru,"

"Ehh kalian bisa memanggilku Karin saja," kataku sambil tersenyum, tapi setelah itu.. aku berbisik pada Kujyo "Tapi tidak untukmu Kujyo-kun," dengan senyuman licik ku

Dia berbisik lagi "Siapa yang mau memanggilmu dengan nama itu, bodoh."

'_Apa? Dia bilang aku bodoh? Awas kau Kujyo!'_

"Baiklah Karin-san, namaku Kuga Jin, salam kenal," aku tersenyum pada artis itu (jin)

"Hai Karin-san! Namaku Kujyo Kazusa, kau bisa memanggilku Kazusa," seru anak perempuan dengan rambut blonde seperti Kujyo, tetapi rambutnya panjang dan dia sangat manis!

Eh.. tunggu dulu, dia bilang Kujyo Kazusa? Apa mungkin-

"Aku adik Kak Kazune," serunya menjawab kebingunganku, mungkin dia melihat wajahku yang bingung?

"Oh, ternyata adiknya, salam kenal Kazusa-chan!"aku tersenyum pada Kazusa

Lalu mereka memperkenalkan dirinya satu persatu. Setelah semuanya

"Baiklah, sekarang karena kau masih baru sebaiknya kau mengisi dulu data diri, setelah itu serahkan padaku. Aku ada di perpustakaan," Kujyo memberi kertas formulir padaku

"Hm-m" aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Eh Kujyo-kun, aku juga ke perpustakaan saja ya?" tanyaku

"Hm? Terserah, dan jangan panggil aku Kujyo, Kazune saja." jawabnya langsung pergi ke perpustakaan

Aku melihat Kuj- err maksudku Kazune dari belakang dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura jahat dari belakangku. Aku melihat ke belakang dan ternyata mereka lagi _(Kazune-z)_

"Hanazono-san!" sebelum mereka mendekatiku, aku sudah lari duluan menyusul Kuj- err maksudku Kazune (lagi), bukannya aku takut, tapi aku sedang malas berusan dengan mereka.

.

~Perpustakaan~

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di meja yang sama dengan Kazune, tapi aku duduk di seberang meja. Lalu mengisi data diri.

Saat itu, Kazune mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan mendekatiku

"Ini ambillah," katanya sambil memberikan kacamata yang hampir sama dengan kacamataku yang pecah itu

"Eh? Tapi kan kau tidak perlu menggantikannya," seruku

"Sudah jelas itu salahku melempar bola padamu. Ya kalau tidak mau tidak apa apa," jawabnya

"Ahh, iya yasudah, tapi benar ini tidak bayar?" tanyaku memastikan

"Iya, aku kan baik hati," dengan senyum liciknya dia kembali ke tempat duduknya

"Ihh,".

Setelah selesai menulis aku menyerahkannya pada Kazune. Terlihat di luar perpustakaan ada beberapa murid perempuan yang memperhatikan Kazune

'_Ckckck, mereka sampai sebegitunya mengagumi seorang Kazune-kun,' _pikirku

"Ini sudah selesai. Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di sekitar sana," kataku pada Kazune

"Siapa juga yang ingin mencarimu Hanazono-san," jawabnya dingin

"Huh! Ohiya, panggil Karin saja. Memanggil Hanazono itu terlalu kaku," aku mendengus kesal sambil mencari buku yang dibutuhkanku.

.

**[*Kazune Pov*]**

Setelah Karin memberikan data diri nya, akukembali ke ruang OSIS dan meninggalkan Karin di perpustakaan

~Ruang OSIS~

"Kak!" teriak Kazusa menghampiriku

"Ada apa Kazusa?" tanyaku sambil menyimpan data diri milik Karin di mejaku _(Wah sudah punya meja sendiri, seperti guru saja ya?)_

"Ahh ini, aku melihat ada surat di meja Karin-san dan tertulis untuk Karin-san. Mungkin ini surat penting jadi aku akan memberikannya pada Karin-san. Tadi kakak bersama Karin-san kan?" tanya Kazusa

"Surat? Iya tadi dia ada di perpustakaan, ada nama pengirimnya?" tanyaku lagi

"Tidak ada, tapi tulisannya seperti tulisan anak perempuan, dan ditulis dengan tintai merah." jawab Kazusa

"Tinta merah? Hmm, ya sudah." Jawabku. Kazusa langsung pergi ke perpustakaan

'_Surat memakai tinta merah? Tinta merah itu jarang digunakan untuk menulis surat, apalagi ini langsung ke meja, kecuali surat kaleng. Sepertinya aku harus menanyakannya nanti.' _ pikirku. Dan mulai mengerjakan tugasku sebagai Ketua OSIS.

.

**[*Karin Pov*]**

Sementara itu~

Aku masih di perpustakaan untuk mencari buku kimia. Tadinya aku ingin meminjam pada Miyon, tapi dia bilang bukunya di pakai. Himeka juga sama. Jalan terakhir pinjam ke perpustakaan..

Saat aku membaca buku kimia yang baru saja kutemukan, ada yang menghampiriku

"Karin-san, ini aku melihat surat di mejamu. Tetrtuju untukmu jadi aku langsung ambil saja," seru Kazusa sambil memberikan surat itu padaku.

"Surat? Ah terimakasih ya Kazusa sudah mengantarkannya," aku tersenyum padanya

"Iya sama sama, aku kembali ya!" Kazusa pergi melambaikan tangannya

Setelah Kazusa pergi aku membuka surat itu sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas

Terlihat tulisan anak perempuan dengan tinta merah

"_Kami peringatkan lagi Hanazono-san. Jangan berani-berani mendekati Kujyo-kun, kalau tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya seperti kejadian yang sudah pernah kami lakukan pada orang lain! Ingat itu! Kami tahu dan bisa membocorkan RAHASIAMU agar dikeluarkan dari OSIS!_

_Pergi ke belakang sekolah sepulang sekolah. Atau tidak, kau tahu akibatnya."_

Saat aku membaca pada bagian _RAHASIAMU, _tubuhku serasa kaku.

'_Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu tentang penyakitku? Seingatku hanya Himeka dan Miyon yang tahu tentang penyakit ini,' _pikirku. Wajahku langsung pucat, dan tanganku bergetar. Tanpa sadar surat itu jatuh dari tanganku

.

**[*Kazune Pov*]**

Aku berjalan menuju kelas sambil membawa kertas kertas. Terlihat dari kejauhan Karin berjalan membawa (atau tepatnya membaca) kertas di tangannya

'_Mungkin itu surat yang tadi?' _pikirku sambil terus berjalan ke arahnya

Aku lihat Karin tiba-tiba diam, wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan pucat. Kertasnya dijatuhkan dari tangannya

'_Ada apa?' _pikirku

Aku menghampiri Karin yang dari tadi diam saja, sepertinya dia juga tidak sadar kedatanganku. Aku mengambil surat itu, tapi saat akan membacanya-

"jangan!" teriak Karin mengambil kertas itu dariku

"Memangnya ada apa sampai disembunyikan begitu? Dan kalau penting kenapa kertas itu di buang?" tanyaku

" begitu.. itu..Ahhh! Kau tidak perlu tahu!" serunya sambil lari membawa surat tadi

'_Hm? Yasudah,' _pikirku

.

**[*Karin Pov*]**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan aku ingat surat itu. Aku harus datang ke belakang sekolah.

"Karin-chan! Pulang bersamaku ya?" seru Miyon menghampiri mejaku

"Ahh, maaf Miyon-chan, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku masih ada urusan disini," jawabku sambil tersenyum meminta maaf

"Yahh, yasudah tidak apa apa. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Karin-chan! Hati-hati!" serunya sambil berlari keluar kelas.

Setelah Miyon pulang aku langsung bergegas ke belakang sekolah

.

~Belakang Sekolah~

Saat sampai di belakang sekolah, aku sudah waspada bila terjadi apa apa. Aku melihat ke bawah pohon besar yang terkenal di sekolah ini karena sangat indah. Aku berjalan mendekati pohon itu dan tiba-tiba mereka (Kazune-z) datang di depanku.

"Ternyata kau berani datang ke sini sendiri Hanazono-san?" kata salah satu dari mereka

"Biasanya yang dipanggil kemari itu akan membawa teman, tapi ternyata kau tidak. Hebat sekali,"

"Apa mau kalian? Cepat katakan," kataku

"Keinginan kami? Yaitu menjauhkanmu dari Kujyo-kun!" seru mereka bersama dan diikuti dengan suara tamparan yang keras

Aku jatuh karena tamparan itu sangat keras membuat bekas merah di pipiku

"Ini baru permulaan Hanazono-san!" teriak salah satu dari mereka dan mulai menamparku lagi

Aku berusaha melawan mereka, tapi karena mereka lebih banyak aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Setelah mereka puas menamparku dan memukulku berkali-kali. Mereka meninggalkanku yang luka-luka ini di bawah pohon besar

"Ukh.." rintihku, aku sudah tidak bisa membendung air mata ini lagi dan akhirnya air mata mulai keluar satu persatu

'_Kenapa mereka tidak sekalian saja membunuhku? Toh, aku akan bebas dari semua masalah disini..' _pikirku

Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi semua tubuhku lemas dan sakit. Aku membuka handphone dan sialnya baterai nya habis.. lalu bagaimana aku pulang ke rumah?

Saat itu terdengar suara seseorang dari jauh

"Karin-san?" sepertinya suara itu aku kenal, ternyata ada beberapa orang lagi yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka mendekatiku. Tapi saat orang itu mulai dekat, pandanganku kabur dan tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa saja orang-orang itu..

**.**

**Tbc~**

**.**

**Please Review~^^~**

* * *

><p><strong>an: **makasih makasih lagi para readerss~^^

**K-nanda : **benarkaah? terimakasiihh, tapi Yu menempatkan pangerannya yang selalu membantu Karin kan hihihi. Sudah update ini^^

**No name: **benar dan makasih makasih, kau akan tahu di akhirnyaa yaa^^

RnR~~


	5. author notes

**~Author Notes~**

**Maaf maaf maaf, beribu maaf untuk para readers. Yu buat author notes ini hanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa cerita ini akan dibuat lebih singkat untuk mencapai akhir dari ceritaaa. Kenapa? Karena Yu bingung untuk membuat akhir yang bagus untuk cerita ini^^**

**Mungkin cerita ini akan selesai dengan 1 atau 2 chapter lagi. Tidak menutup kemungkinan juga bila chapter ini menggantung di akhirnyaa. Jadi maaf lagi para readers**

**Oiya! Dan Yu juga menerima usulan-usulan dari para readers untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya, bolehkah? Bisa melewati review atau pun PM^^. Untuk updatenya, mungkin agak lama ya? Karena waktu luang untuk membuat chapter berikutnya mulai berkurang karena banyak acara hehehe. Termakasih yang sudah membaca author notes ini^^.**

**Sekali lagi Gomenne **m(_ _)m

RnR~


	6. Chapter 5

**_****_a/n: **Heyaaaa~ Saya datang lagi di story _Looking For Freedom _ini~ ehehe. Maaf ya untuk para readers yang udah nunggu lama, sebenernya saya kehilangan ide dan baru muncul sekarang lagi, _Gomenne _m(_ _)m sekali lagii yaaa.

Balas Review:

**kira ohime-sama : **Uwahhh aku sangat terharuu T^T, Gomenne karena sudah membuat anda menunggu selama ini yaa~. Baru dilanjutin karena baru muncul idenyaa ehehe. Semoga sekarang anda menyukai chapter iniii~~^^

Huruf _'miring' _menandakan dalam pikiran, kata-kata asing, dll lah ^^

Selamat membacaa~^^~

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Kamichama Karin<strong>** & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo****_**

**_****_****Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,**miss typo,**dll****_****_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****_***~Looking For Freedom~***_

* * *

><p><strong>[*Himeka Pov*]<strong>

Sebelum pulang sekolah, seperti biasa aku menunggu Karin, Miyon, Kazusa dan Kazune di gerbang sekolah.

"Himeka-chan!" terdengar suara Miyon memanggilku dari jauh

"Mana Karin-chan? Bukannya dia selalu denganmu?" tanyaku pada Miyon

"Karin-chan bilang tadi dia tidak akan pulang dengan kita, dia masih ada urusan," jawabnya

"Ohh, aku juga masih menunggu Kazusa dan Kazune," kataku

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku duluan ya? Aku masih ada tambahan les, sampai jumpa!" Miyon pulang sambil melambaikan tangannya

Daripada berdiri sendiri disini lebih baik aku menghampiri Kazusa dan Kazune. Lalu aku pergi ke Ruang OSIS.

.

~Ruang OSIS~

Aku membuka pintu Ruang OSIS, "Permisi?" sapa ku

"Eh? Himeka-san, kau mencari Kazusa-san dan Kazune-kun benar?" tanya Michi

"Iya, kau tahu dimana mereka?" tanyaku kembali

"Kalau tidak salah mereka ada di Lab Komputer, aku juga mau kesana. Mau ku antar?" tanya Michi

"Hmm boleh." Jawabku. Lalu aku dan Michi pergi ke Lab Komputer.

Mereka sepertinya sedang mengerjakan tugas OSIS.

"Kazusa-chan? Kazune-kun?" sapaku

"Eh, Himeka. Aku kira kau akan pulang duluan," kata Kazune

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang dengan kalian seperti biasa," aku tersenyum pada mereka

"Hahh, dasar. Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang saja Kazusa," seru Kazune

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tugasnya Karin-san?" tanya Kazusa pada Kazune

"Sudah biarkan saja. Lagipula Karin-san sudah pulang duluan,seharusnya ini kan tugasnya," seru Kazune dengan nada agak marah

"Hmm, yasudah," lalu mereka keluar Lab Komputer.

Saat mereka melewati taman belakang, terlihat beberapa murid permpuan berlari dari arah taman. Dan tepatnya mereka itu Kazune-z

"Kak, bukannya itu Kazune-z?" tanya Kazusa

"Ah, biarkan mereka. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka," jawab Kazune dengan nada jengkel

"Tapi mereka seperti tergesa-gesa, memangnya ada apa disana?" tanyaku

"Hmm, mungkin mereka habis menceramahi murid lain lagi seperti biasa," jawab Michi

"Lebih baik kita melihatnya," kataku sambil berjalan ke arah taman. _"Entah kenapa perasaanku saat ini tidak enak,' _pikirku

.

Saat kami (Himeka,Kazusa,Kazune, dan Michi) berjalan ke taman, terlihat seseorang di dekat pohon besar. Seorang anak perempuan, berambut blonde panjang terduduk lemah

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kazusa

"Kita lihat," aku langsung berlari ke arah anak perempuan itu. _'Perasaanku semakin tidak enak melihat ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Karin-chan,' _

Saat kudekati.. Benar!

"Karin-san?" seru ku sambil mendekati Karin

"Astaga! Kenapa kau luka-luka begini?" seruku

Kazusa, Kazune dan Michi menyusul . "Ada apa Himeka-chan?" tanya mereka

"Karin-san? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kazusa

Saat itu Karin tidak sadarkan diri dan berbisik "Kenapa..Kenapa tidak sekalian membunuhku..." bisik Karin

'_? Jangan-jangan Kazune-z yang melakukannya?' _ pikirku

"Tolong bawa Karin ke rumahnya!" seruku

Dan akhirnya Karin di bawa pulang ke Kediaman Hanazono

~Kediaman Hanazono~

Karin dibaringkan di kamarnya dan diobati luka-lukanya. Sedangkan aku, Kazusa, Kazune dan Michi menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan itu pada Karin-san?" tanya Kazusa khawatir

"Tidak tahu," jawabku. Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi kalau Kazune tahu, dia tidak akan memaafkan para Kazune-z.

Aku bisa mendengar Kazune berbisik pelan seperti,

"Ini yang aku khawatirkan bila kau menang menjadi wakil Ketua OSIS.." wajahnya mengekspresikan sangat kesal

**.**

**[*Kazune Pov*]**

"Ini yang aku khawatirkan bila kau menang menjadi wakil Ketua OSIS.." bisikku pelan

Kalau aku tahu siapa pelakunya, tidak akan aku ampunii!

Saat itu moodku sedang sangat sangat sangat tidak mood! Tiba-tiba Nishikiori memanggilku untuk mengikutinya ke taman rumah ini.

Aku menuruti saja perintahnya ke taman itu

Kulihat tamannya indah dihiasi dengan bunga berwarna-warni, penggemar bunga ya?

"Kujyo-kun, sepertinya kau harus cepat menyatakan perasaanmu pada Hanazono-san," ucap Nishikiori langsung _to the point!_

Dengan seketika wajahku memerah padam alias _blushing_!

"A-apa maksudmu Nishikiori?" kataku membuang muka

"Sudahlah, aku tahu semuanya. Bila kau sudah menyatakannya pada Hanazono-san, Hanazono-san tidak akan tertindas seperti ini lagi.." ucapnya serius melihatku dengan tajam

"Eh? Hmm, iya benar juga sih..."

.

**[*Back to Himeka Pov*]**

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Lisa pulang dari pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Kazune dan Michi belum kembali lagi ke ruang tamu,

"Bagaimana keadaan Karin?" serunya tergesa-gesa karena khawatir

"Dia sedang berbaring di kamar," jawabku

Lalu Lisa langsung masuk ke kamar Karin

"Karin, Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Lisa

Tentunya tidak ada yang menjawab..

"Kalian yang membawa Karin kesini ya? Terimakasih sudah membawanya pulang, kalau tidak aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya, kau itu Himeka benar? Karin selalu menceritakan tentangmu dan temannya yang bernama Miyon itu," Lisa tersenyum berterimakasih pada kami.

"Tidak apa-apa," seru kami.

Lalu setelah itu kami kembali ke ruang tamu dan ternyata Kazune dan Michi sudah kembali dari entah-apa-yang-mereka-bicarakan di taman tadi.

"Eh, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Lisa Hanazono kakak Karin," Lisa tersenyum

"Kazusa Kujyo" Kazusa tersenyum. "Kazune Kujyo" Kazune hanya _stay cool _seperti biasa. "Michiru Nishikiori" Michi tersenyum.

"Hmm, ternyata disini semua anak dari orang-orang terkenal ya," Lisa tertawa kecil

Kami juga hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu aku hendak mendekati Lisa dan duduk disampingnya,

"Maaf Kak, tadi.. saat Karin pingsan, Karin sempat berbisik _'kenapa tidak sekalian membunuhku', _"

"Apa? Karin berbisik seperti itu? Hmm, iya benar. Karin pernah bilang seperti itu juga." Raut wajah Lisa berubah menjadi sedih

"Jadi itu benar?" tanyaku

"Iya, sepertinya karena _itu_.." jawab Lisa

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kazusa, Kazune dan Michi

"Kalian tidak tahu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu..

Secara singkat, saat Karin berumur 10 tahun, kami kehilangan orangtua kami karena kecelakaan. Dan aku sebagai kakak tertua harus meneruskan perusahaan orangtua kami. Mungkin karena tertekan Karin merasa tidak diperhatikan, dan sifatnya mulai berubah, dia menjadi anak yang nakal kalau bisa dibilang.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Karin bisa merubah sifatnya itu lagi menjadi seperti dahulu. Dan tapinya lagi, karena sekarang Karin berkeja di salah satu cafe, Karin terlalu kelelahan dan akhirnya mengidam penyakit yang lumayan berbahaya, mungkin kalian tidak tahu karena Karin tidak mau memberitahu kalian tentang penyakitnya agar kalian tidak khawatir.

Karin pernah hampir bunuh diri, karena sudah putus asa," Lisa menceritakan semua tentang Karin

"Hmm begitu," ternyata begitu banyak beban yang Karin simpan, pantas saja dia sangat dingin

'_Apa Kazune-kun setelah tahu semuanya akan semakin menyayangi Karin-chan?' _ pikirku.

Aku sudah mengetahuinya bahwa Kazune menyukai Karin sejak bertemu dengannya. Tapi Kazune belum sempat menyampaikan perasaannya itu pada Karin..

.

"Eh, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian menginap disini? Sudah larut malam," kata Lisa

"Ehh, sepertinya kami tidak bisa, karena besok masih harus sekolah. Lagi pula kami pulang bersama 2 pemuda yang menjaga kami, hehehe." kataku sambil tertawa kecil

"Kau benar sekali Himeka-chan!" seru Kazusa

Sedangkan Michi dan Kazune hanya melihat ke arah lain karena malu

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku antar sampai di depan saja ya tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lisa

"Tentu," kataku dan kami diantar sampai depan rumah Karin

.

**[*Karin Pov*] **(akhirnya Karin dapat Pov^^)

Setelah kejadian itu, semuanya gelap. Dan saat itu terlihat 3 bayang-banyang orang yang sangat kusayangi. Ibu, Ayah, Kakak..

"Karin.. selamat tinggal sayang.. maafkan Ayah dan Ibu ya nak.."

"Ibu! Ayah! Jangan pergi lagi! Aku mohon.. jangan pergi lagi!" aku berteriak memanggil-manggil ayah dan ibu, tapi semakin ku kejar, mereka semakin jauh..

"Karin.. kau selalu merepotkanku.. Kau tidak berguna!" Lisa membentakku.

"Kakak? Maaf, maafkan aku! Aku sangat minta maaf.. aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" Aku mengejar mereka, tapi mereka tidak melihatku sama sekali. Mereka pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku.. sendiri..

Lalu semuanya menghilang. Dan aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu

'_Tadi itu.. Hanya mimpi.. Syukurlah..' _pikirku, air mata mulai mengalir dari mataku

Saat aku melihat sekelilingku, _'Ini kan kamarku? Kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah? Bukannya tadi masih ada di sekolah?... Ah iya, mereka..'_

Pada saat aku menggerakan tubuh, serasa sakit semua. Aku mencoba duduk di pinggir kasur dan diam sejenak.

'_Apa Kakak memang benar selalu direpotkan olehku?' _aku masih tidak bisa menghilangkan mimpi buruk itu dari pikiranku

Lalu aku melihat jam, terlihat pukul 8.30 malam.. Aku tidur cukup lama juga

Dan saat itu ada yang membuka pintu kamarku.

"Karin? Kau sudah sadar rupanya," seru Lisa tersenyum padaku

"Iya kak," aku hanya tersenyum kecil. _'Pasti kakak menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku..'_

"Kalau begitu kau pasti lapar ya? Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu ya!" seru Lisa sambil tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya, tapi sebelum Lisa keluar

"Tunggu Kak!" Lisa berbalik dan menghampiriku lagi

"Ada apa?" tanya Lisa

"Umh, Kak. Aku minta maaf atas semuanya, aku selalu merepotkanmu! Aku tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri! Aku selalu merepotkan orang lain, teman-temanku.." aku menangis lagi, Lisa menatapku dengan tersenyum

"Tidak Karin. Aku selalu menyayangimu sebagai adik kesayanganku. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," kata Lisa sambil memelukku

"Tapi aku merepotkan orang lain, aku selalu merepotkan teman-temanku, aku malu dengan mereka. Aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikan mereka selama ini, apalagi.. Kazune-kun.. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi, aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka lagi.." kataku sambil masih menangis sesenggukkan

"Karin," Lisa hanya mengelus rambutku menenangkanku

".. Kak, aku punya satu permintaan.."

"Apa itu?" tanya Lisa dengan heran

"Aku.. aku ingin pindah ke luar negeri.." Ya benar, aku ingin pindah dan tidak merepotkan mereka lagi. Lisa terlihat terkejut mendengar kata-kataku,

"Tapi Karin-"

"Iya Kak, aku serius. Bila aku pindah, aku tidak akan merepotkan mereka lagi. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untu mereka.. Lagipula.. disana ada tempat pengobatan yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku, bukan?" kataku sambil menunduk

"Hmm Karin, kalau itu sudah keputusanmu, baiklah. Kita pindah besok," ucap Lisa dengan tersenyum

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Kak!" seruku sambil memeluk Lisa dan tersenyum

"Iya, sama-sama Karin. Kau sangat terlihat manis kalau tersenyum," ucap Lisa seraya merayuku

"Uhh Kakak diam! Aku malu!" Kami tertawa bersama.. Kehangatan keluarga, terasa kembali olehku..

.

**Tbc~**

**.**

**Please Review~^^~**


	7. Chapter 6

******a/n : **Yaaa kembali lagi dengan chapter baruuu, ayo semangat membaca story ini karena saya juga semangat untuk membuat cahpter selanjut ahahaha^^, terimakasih buat para readers dan alert2 yang diberikan pada story ini^^. Semoga readers menyukai chapter berikut ini~^^~

Balas Review:

hister: ga digantungin ko^^ ini sudah di update lagii, semoga suka dengan chapter berikut ini yaa~

Huruf _'miring' _menandakan dalam pikiran, kata-kata asing, dll lah ^^

Selamat membacaa~^^~

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Kamichama Karin<strong>** & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo****_**

**_****_****Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,**miss typo,**dll****_****_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***~Looking For Freedom~***_

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal Pov]<strong>

Hari esok telah datang dan hari ini adalah hari yang Karin tunggu-tunggu. Meskipun perasaannya masih sedikit takut untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya, tapi karena hanya satu cara ini yang dapat membuat masa depan karin menjadi cerah..

.

**[Karin Pov]**

Pagi ini aku benar-benar bersemangat, meskipun suhu pagi ini sangat dingin tetap saja perasaanku bahagia. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke luar negeri meninggalkan teman-teman, tentunyaagar mereka tidak selalu direpotkan olehku, maksudku oleh penyakitku. Disana aku bisa berobat di rumah sakit terkenal yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku.

Tok tok tok! Suara ketukan pintu pada kamarku, diikuti dengan Kakak yang masuk ke kamarku,

"Karin, kita pergi sore ini. Karena jadwal pagi dan siang padat, kita dapat bagian sore." Jelas Lisa padaku, mungkin dia tahu aku ingin segera pergi, tapi apa boleh buat bila kita mendapat bagian sore

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan berjalan menghampiri Lisa,

"Apa Kakak memberitahu teman-teman soal kepindahanku?" tanyaku dengan sedikit lirih. Lisa menatapku ragu,

"Tidak, aku hanya mengurus surat pindah dari sekolahmu, karena selama disana kau akan bersekolah di sekolah terkenal," jelas Lisa sekali lagi. Aku mengehela nafas saat mendengar itu, memang cukup berat meninggalkan teman-teman dan harus beradaptasi lagi dengan lingkungan sekolah baru disana. Tapi itu semua untuk kebaikan kita semua!

Kemudian Lisa mengajakku pergi mengelilingi kota sebagai kenangan, tentunya kami bersiap dahulu. Setelah itu barulah kami pergi,

.

**[Normal Pov]**

_(Sekolah)_

Bel tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi, sedangkan teman atau lebih baik dikatakan **sahabat** Karin sudah semua masuk kelas, kecuali Karin sendiri. Mereka semua terheran-heran mengapa Karin tidak masuk sekolah?

Miyon yang duduk sebangku dengan Himeka berbisik, "Karin-chan tidak sekolah?" tanyanya

Himeka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "Aku.. tahu orang yang melakukan semua ini pada Karin-chan,"

Saat itu Miyon terlihat sangat terkejut, selama ini Himeka tidak pernah memberitahu hal ini pada orang lain?

"Siapa?" tanya Miyon dengan rasa ingin thau yang besar. Himeka lalu menyobek kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu,

Tertulis di kertas itu = _Para Kazune-z melakukannya pada Karin, tetapi bila Kazune tahu akan terjadi hal yang sangat mengkhawatirkan._

Miyon yang membaca kertas itu mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu pelajaran pun dimulai tanpa kehadiran seorang Karin,

.

**[Kazune Pov]**

'_Mengapa Karin-san tidak masuk sekolah? Apa karena dia masih takut untuk ke sekolah karena kejadian kemarin?" _pikirku sambil berjalan ke arah perpustakaan sambil membawa buku yang akan dikembalikan

Saat itu juga aku mendengar pembicaraan Himeka dan Miyon yang tidak jauh dari tempatku saat ini.

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah kita pergi ke rumah Karin-san. Tapi apa kau yakin yang melakukan ini pada Karin-san adalah **Kazune-z**?" tanya Miyon

"Iya, karena sebelumnya aku pernah melihat Karin-san di _bully_oleh Kazune-z**, **dan itu semakin meyakinkanku." Himeka menjelaskan.

Saat mendengar kata **Kazune-z** emosiku naik dan langsung mendekati mereka, aku menatap Himeka dengan tajam,

"Katakan padaku dimana Kazune-z? Sekarang!" bentakku pada mereka. Himeka dan Miyon melihatku_ ngeri_ dan langsung menunjukan dimana tempat Kazune-z sekarang,

Dengan segera aku menghampiri para pecundang itu yang sedang bersantai, mereka sedang duduk duduk di depan taman sekolah dan sampai mereka menyadari kehadiranku, mereka mendekatiku dengan basa basi.

"Kya! Kujyo-kun ada apa menemui kami? Apa kau ingin mengajak kami kencan?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka. Tapi emosiku semakin memuncak melihat tingkah mereka.

.

Aku menarik salah satu dari mereka dengan kasar, dengan spontan ia berteriak,

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Apa yang kalian sebenarnya rencanakan pada Karin-san?" bentakku pada mereka

Ia melihatku ketakutan, semuanya juga melihatku dengan tatapan takut.

"Ka-kami hanya ingin.. membalas semuanya pada Hanazono-san! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" ia menjawab dengan setengah membentak, aku pun melepaskannya. Terlihat ia merapihkan bajunya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi,

"Kami hanya ingin menjauhkanmu dari gadis itu! Gadis itu tidak cocok untuk orang sepertimu, meskipun ia pintar tetapi ia tetap tidak cocok denganmu karena dia mempunyai penyakit yang akan merepotkanmu!" jelasnya padaku, teman-temannya hanya mengangguk.

Tatapanku pada mereka mulai meredam ,tetapi tetap dengan tatapan tajam..

"Asalkan kalian tahu, aku tidak menilai orang dari penampilan mereka maupun kekurangan mereka ataupun kepintaran mereka!Tapi, yang berbeda dari Karin-san adalah..** Keberaniannya **menghadapai kalian meskipun ia sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, dan satu lagi yang aku lihat dari Karin-san yang tidak kalian punya.. **Semangat hidup yang besar**, aku tahu Karin-san mempunyai penyakit yang fatal, tetapi ia selalu menutupi kekurangannya itu dengan sebaik mungkin, ia tidak ingin teman-temannya terepotkan oleh penyakitnya itu, dan akhirnya ia sendiri yang menanggung beban fisik maupun mental. Asalkan kalian tau, kalian itu **berbeda** dengan Karin-san." ucapku menjelaskan pada mereka dengan sangat dingin- sedinging es batu!

Setelah itu aku meninggalkan mereka yang masih terpaku dengan kata-kataku tadi. Selama ini mereka tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Karin, ataupun perjuangan Karin untuk bisa menghadapi semua ini, mereka baru menyadarinya sekarang...

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal pov]<strong>

Jam terakhir mereka terlewatkan dengan begitu cepat, akhirnya Himeka dan Miyon dapat kesempatan untuk menjenguk Karin ke rumahnya,

"Apa kau tidak ikut Michi? Yuuki?" tanya Himeka

"Tidak, kami tidak bisa. Kujyo-kun sedang banyak pekerjaan dan kami harus membantunya," jawab Michi dengan menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya,

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kami sampaikan salam kalian pada Karin-san. Tolong katakan aku pergi ke rumah Karin-san pada Kazune-kun, ya!" lalu mereka pergi dengan sedikit bergegas karena matahari mulai terbenam,

.

Sesampainya di depan kediaman keluarga Hanazono, terlihat sangat sepi. Dan hanya ada beberapa _maid _yang sedang membereskan halaman. Menyadari hal ini Himeka dan Miyon mendekati _maid _tersebut,

"Ah maaf, apa Karin-san ada?" tanya Miyon berusaha tidak mengagetkan _maid _yang sedang bekerja itu,

"Kalian siapa Nona Karin? Kalau kalian sedang mencari Nona Karin, Nona Karin tidak ada di rumah. Mungkin beberapa..." _maid _tersebut tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi malah menghitung sesuatu dengan dibantu oleh jarinya,

Himeka hanya _melongo_ dengan Miyon melihat _maid_ itu,

"Ah iya, beberapa **tahun** lagi." Jelas _maid _tersebut

"Hm, Tahun ya?" ...pada saat mereka menyadari kata-katanya kini wajah mereka berubah drastis,

"**Tahun?**" Suara mereka bergema di kediaman keluarga Hanazono, menarik perhatian pekerja yang lain,

.

(_Skip Time)_

**[Himeka pov]**

"Pada saat kami kesana, rumahnya sudah kosong dan _maid _itu berkata bahwa Karin-san baru saja pergi ke bandara beberapa menit yang lalu," aku menjelaskan pada Kazune. Dan terlihat raut wajah Kazune sangat gelisah, aku bisa merasakan perasaannya saat ini,

"Sial! Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu dahulu?" erang Kazune sembari memukul meja belajarnya

Aku hanya diam melihat sepupuku ini, dan saat itu juga aku mendapat ide cemerlang!

"Kazune-kun! Karin pasti belum berangkat saat ini, mungkin kita bisa melihatnya bila kita pergi sekarang! Ayo cepat ganti bajumu!" seruku dan mendorong Kazune kedekat lemari pakaiannya dan segera keluar kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

'_Benar, selagi masih ada waktu. Ini kesempatan terakhir!' _batinku sembari bergegas.

Setelah itu aku menghubungi yang lainnya agar lebih dahulu pergi ke bandara. Mereka semua setuju dan pergi duluan. Sedangkan aku dan Kazune baru saja pergi ke bandara.

.

**[Karin Pov]**

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan aku baru saja tiba di bandara. Kakak masih sibuk menghubungi kantor tempatnya bekerja, sedangkan aku hanya diam melihat-lihat sekitar bandara ini.

Sempat aku berpikir, _'Mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidak kembali ke sini, atau paling tidak tidak kembali ke sekolah itu lagi..' _

Aku harus lebih memikirkan itu..

"Karin, kau tunggu disini. Kakak akan membeli sesuatu, jangan sampai hilang!" seru Lisa padaku seperti kepada anak kecil,

Aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya, dan akhirnya aku sendiri menunggu di tempat ini. Beberapa lama kemudian Kakak kembali dengan beberapa bungkusan,

"Baiklah sebentar lagi pesawat kita berangkat, siapkan segala sesuatu yang akan dibawa Karin! Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang membuatmu senang," ucap Lisa dengan kata akhir yang membuatku terharu,

Aku bersiap membawa koper dan tas kecilku. Melihat kebelakangku berharap ada seseorang yang mencegahku seperti di film-film^^. Tapi semuanya itu tidak mungkin, karena mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku akan meninggalkan mereka.

"Karin! Ayo!" Lisa memanggilku dari jauh dan akupun berlari kecil ke arahnya..

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal Pov]<strong>

Lisa dan Karin sudah naik ke pesawat, sedangkan Himeka dan teman-teman masih di luar bandara.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka tergesa-gesa. Tapi yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala, mereka sudah putus asa.

"Kita tidak akan menemukannya tepat waktu, sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat, pasti Hanazono-san sudah ada di pesawat,"ucap Michi pada yang lainnya.

"Masih ada waktu, setidaknya kita masih bisa melihat pesawat itu terbang," ucap Kazune dan langsung berlari ke dalam bandara, mencari-cari pesawat yang Karin tumpangi. Semuanya ikut membantu mencari, dan alhasil mereka menemukan pesawat Karin.

Tetapi semua itu sudah terlambat,

.

Karin di pesawat sudah duduk nyaman bersebelahan dengan Kakaknya. Sesaat pesawat mulai melaju, sesaat juga Karin melihat keluar jendela.. Tangannya yang lembut menyentuh kaca itu, seperti melambaikan tangannya ke arah bandara,

"Selamat tinggal semuanya.." ucapan perpisahan yang tentunya sangat berat dikatakan akhirnya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, diiringi dengan senyuman dan tetesan air mata..

.

**[Kazune Pov]**

Kami akhirnya menemukan pesawat yang Karin tumpangi, tapi semua itu sia-sia.. pesawat itu sudah pergi beberapa **detik **yang lalu,

"Agh! Sial!" aku berteriak agak kencang membuat orang lain memperhatikan, aku tidak peduli karena aku sudah kehilangan harapan! Tidak juga sih...

"Sudah Kazune-kun, mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk kita semua, Karin-chan pergi karena kemauannya sendiri, mungkin ia tidak ingin merepotkan kita," Himeka menenangkanku, itu membuatku sedikit lega, tapi masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hati ini..

'_Aku belum menyatakannya langsung.. **perasaanku**..padanya..' _ucap batinku dengan lirih.

Akhirnya kami menyerah dan memilih untuk kembali, tapi saat kami akan kembali ada seorang petugas yang menghampiri kami,

.

"Maaf, apa anda sekalian mengenal seseorang bernama Hanazono Karin?" tanya petugas itu,

Kami hanya heran mengapa petugas itu bertanya apa kami mengenal Karin?. "Iya, kami temannya. Ada apa?" tanyaku langsung,

Terlihat wajah petugas itu langsung cerah dan bergegas mengambil sesuatu didalam saku bajunya, dan itu adalah sebuah amplop biasa, ia menyerahkannya padaku, "Ini titipan dari Nona Hanazono, ia minta tolong padaku untuk memberikan surat ini pada temannya," ucap petugas itu.

Dengan serentak kami terkejut dan aku pun langsung membuka surat dari Karin itu,

.

_Untuk semua,_

_Mungkin pada saat kalian membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi keluar negeri, maafkan aku sebelumnya tidak memberitahu kalian bahwa aku pergi ke luar negeri hari ini secara mendadak. Ini semua keputusanku, aku yang meminta untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Karena itu tolong maafkan kesalahanku ini._

_Kalian mungkin sudah tahu bahwa aku mempunyai penyakit yang fatal dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian karena penyakitku ini. Aku sebisa mungkin menutupi semuanya karena aku sangat takut kalian akan menjauhiku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kalian memang teman terbaik yang aku punya, kalian selalu ada disampingku bila aku ada masalah._

_Setelah berpikir, aku tahu bahwa bila aku tidak bersama dengan kalian, kalian tidak akan terepotkan olehku. Maka dari itu, aku akan pergi dan kalian bebas. Kalian tidak akan diganggu oleh orang sepertiku lagi. Terutama Kazune-kun, aku hanya merepotkan padamu bila menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS, aku tidak pantas menjabat jabatan itu dan berada disampingmu. Masih banyak orang lain yang bisa membantumu tidak sepertiku,  
><em>

_Baiklah mungkin cukup kalimat-kalimat ini disampaikan, meskipun masih banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan, tapi sepertinya ini sudah mencakup semuanya. Aku senang bisa menjadi teman kalian, kalian sangat berarti bagiku, tolong jangan bersedih bila aku pergi. Aku mohon jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Selamat tinggal.._

_From, Karin_

_._

Himeka dan Miyon menitikkan air mata, sedangkan aku, Yuuki dan Michi hanya menunduk. Meratapi yang sudah pergi. Kami gagal mencegah Karin untuk pergi, tapi kami masih bisa bersyukur dapat membaca surat ini..

Selamat tinggal.. _My first love.._

**.**

_**~Tbc~**_

* * *

><p>Review pleasee!~<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

**_****_**a/n:**** Semuanyaaa~ saya kembali lagi ehehe. Bagaimana? penasaran kah? Here we goo~ chapter baruu lagii^^. Spesial yaa buat yang setia membaca story ini^^. Semoga anda sekalian menyukai story ini^^. Eits satu lagii, di chapter satu ini ada _something_ yang berbeda dari chapter sebelumnya, mau tau?^^

Balas review:

**kira-sama** : Iya kasian sekali ya, jadi terharuu T^T. Ceritanya belum selesai ya^^, sepertinya masih beberapa chapter lagi ehehe. Makasih udah review^^

**Hana Kazusa Laytis** : Iya siaap, udah dilanjutin nih^^. Insyaallah dipanjangin yaa, bagaimana chapter yang berikut ini? Nasibnya... baca dulu aja ya kelanjutannya yaa ehehe. Makasih udah review^^

* * *

><p><em>Huruf 'miring' <em>menandakan dalam pikiran, _flashback,_ kata-kata asing, dll

Huruf _miring +_ **bold **menandakan kata yang perlu diperhatikan/diberi penekanan, dll\

Selamat membaca~^^~

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Kamichama Karin<strong>** & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo****_**

**_****_****Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,**miss typo,**dll****_****_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***~Looking For Freedom~***_

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal Pov]<strong>

Setelah kepergian Karin, semuanya sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sedangkan Karin sudah sampai di Amerika. Kini kisah mereka berjalan tanpa Karin, sang wakil ketua OSIS itu pergi dengan alasan yang cukup jelas. Semua sudah menerima kenyataan ini.

Meskipun Karin sebenarnya memendam rasa pada seorang Kazune, tetapi ia mengambil jalan terbaik. Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti Karin akan datang kembali kesisinya..

_._

_(Skip Time) ~2 tahun kemudian!~_

**[Someone Pov]**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar mobil dan menghirup udara segar di kota ini. Aku membuka kacamataku dan menyimpannya dalam saku pakaianku. Melihat keseliling dan mengamati orang-orang yang berjalan.

"Hanya ada beberapa yang berubah dari tempat ini. Benar bukan, Kak?" tanyaku pada wanita cantik disebelahku ini.

Ia mengangguk, "Iya, rasanya aku sangat rindu pada tempat ini,". Aku sangat setuju dengannya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat tempat ini.

Aku mengambil sebuah foto. Difoto tersebut adalah kenangan masa lalu... Aku tersenyum melihat foto itu, sedih mengingat kenangan tersebut,

"Sepertinya kita harus memulai langkah baru, yang berbeda dengan masa lalu dimana semuanya yang kutinggalkan dengan berat hati. _But someone who I really __**love**__ is..there in front of my path,_"

.

**[Kazune Pov]**

Hari-hari yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Sangat membosankan. Aku harus kuliah dan bekerja sebagai orang dipercaya. Meskipun begitu aku semangat untuk menggapai cita-citaku, menjadi seperti ayahku.

Baiklah sekarang aku sedang berjalan ke arah mobilku dengan membawa kuncinya, aku baru saja keluar dari rumah _teman, _ups- maksudku _**kekasihku, **_Minami. Aku menjemputnya untuk pergi makan siang, _nge-date _gitu deh. Pada saat kami melewati taman terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang sedang mengamati taman tersebut sambil membawa beberapa bunga mawar putih dan merah yang sudah dibungkus rapih dengan pita biru. _'Untuk apa membawa bunga sebanyak itu?" _pikirku sejenak. Sepertinya gadis itu membeli mawar dari penjual bunga langgananku yang ada ditaman itu.

Kebetulan sekali. Dengan segera aku memarkirkan mobilku dan menuju penjual bunga di taman tersebut bersama kekasihku, aku berniat untuk membelikan bunga mawar pada kekasihku setelah melihat gadis tadi membawa mawar. Seorang wanita yang sudah berumur itu tersenyum melihatku datang, karena aku sudah terbiasa membeli bunga darinya.

"Bunga apa yang akan kau beli saat ini, Nak? Tentu untuk nona manis ini," sapa wanita itu, aku membalas senyumannya tadi. Dan Minami hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya,

"Aku tidak melihat bunga mawar putih dan mawar merah disini," ucapku sambil melihat-lihat bunga jenis lainnya.

"Hm bunga mawar? Ada, kalau Nak Kujyo tertarik dengan bunga mawar, kau bisa mendatangi seorang gadis di sana," sambil menunjuk ke taman tersebut. "Gadis itu membantuku menjualnya, padahal ia tidak meminta gaji. Gadis manis dan baik hati ya, ia baru beberapa hari ini membantuku tetapi ia tidak cangung denganku," lanjut wanita itu sambil tersenyum

Aku tertarik mendengar ucapannya dan melirik ke arah Minami, iya tersenyum menandakan ia ingin menemui gadis itu, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucapku dan pergi ke taman yang ditunjukkan tadi diikuti dengan Minami

.

Terlihat gadis berambut panjang blonde sedang membawa bunga mawar yang ada ditangannya, sama dengan gadis tadi yang kulihat. Aku segera menghampiri gadis yang satu itu, gadis itu masih tidak melihat kedatanganku dan fokus terhadap orang-orang yang melewatinya.

"Maaf Nona, Apa anda menjual bunga mawar itu?" tanya Minami menyapa gadis itu dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan menjatuhkan bunga-bunganya,

Karena merasa bersalah aku membantunya mengambil bunga mawar itu. "Ah maaf kami mengejutkanmu," ucapku sembari memberikan bunganya yang jatuh,

Saat itu pun kami bertemu pandang.. mata emerald yang indah, sangat tidak asing bagiku,

"A-ah tidak apa-apa," ucapannya terhenti dengan setengah terkejut, aku pun sama terkejut dengannya.. karena yang berada di depanku saat ini adalah..

'_**Karin-san?'**_

Kami masih terdiam bertatap-tatapan, Minami mungkin aneh melihat kami yang tidak berbicara sama sekali. Dan pada saat itu pun _Karin_ membuka pembicaraan,

"Ah maaf, bunga mawarnya sudah habis terjual," ucapnya sedikit tersenyum pada Minami, Minami sedikit terlihat kecewa karena kulihat sedari tadi ia sangat menginginkan bunga mawar itu,

"Tapi- karena kalian sepasang _**kekasih **_yang sangat serasi, aku akan memberikan bunga ini gratis pada kalian! Sebenarnya ini bungaku sendiri, tapi.."

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Karin Pov]<strong>

_(Flashback)_

_Sudah beberapa hari ini aku melewati taman kesukaanku pada saat aku akan pergi ke sebuah cafe dimana aku bekerja, ditaman itu aku tertarik pada penjual bunganya, ia seorang wanita tua yang ramah. Mulai beberapa hari yang lalu aku selalu membantunya menjual bunga-bunganya, dan sebagai imbalannya ia memberikan setangkai bunga mawar putih dan merah padaku._

_Bila wanita itu tersenyum rasanya menenangkan hati. Aku ingin bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi.._

_Hari ini seperti biasa aku membantu wanita itu, dan kali ini aku membawa semua bunga mawarnya. Setelah kujual ternyata banyak yang tertarik pada bunga mawaw ini. Tidak dengan waktu yang lama bunga mawar sudah habis terjual, tersisa 2 tangkai mawar putih dan merah milikku._

_Aku selalu berhayal, bahwa aku diberi setangkai bunga oleh orang yang kusayangi dan senyumanku kembali seperti pada saat Rei dan.. Kazune. Mungkin orang itu sedang kucari kembali sejak kejadian itu. _

_Pada saat aku melamun tiba-tiba ada yang mengejutkanku, suara seorang perempuan yang lembut. Sudah terlihat dari suaranya bahwa ia seorang gadis manis._

_Bunga yang kupegang sampai terjatuh karena terkejut, dan pada saat kuambil kembali,,_

"_Ah maaf kami mengejutkanmu," ucap seorang pemuda yang ada disampingnya. Awalnya aku tidak melihat siapa pemuda itu, tapi pada saat kulihat siapa dia..._

_(End of Flashback)_

'_**Kazune..-kun?' **_batinku menjerit terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini.. apa lagi dengan seorang gadis manis.. yang pasti adalah **kekasihnya.**

Ia pun terlihat terkejut melihatku, tapi aku masih belum yakin karena _pemuda _ini terlalu tampan untuk dipanggil Kazune^^

"Ah maaf, bunga mawarnya sudah habis terjual," ucapku sedikit gugup melantunkan senyuman pada gadis itu tanpa melihat ke arah _pemuda _ itu (Karin tidak ingin kebenaran ini terjadi). Terlihat garis kekecewaan di wajah manis gadis itu. Karena aku bisa merasakan rasanya ingin dibelikan bunga oleh seseorang yang mereka sayangi, maka aku memutuskan untuk memberikan bunga milikku ini gratis.

"Karena kalian sepasang _**kekasih **_yang sangat **serasi**, aku akan memberikan bunga ini gratis pada kalian! Sebenarnya ini bungaku sendiri, tapi-" aku menggantung kata-kataku, mendekati gadis itu dan berbisik pelan,

'_Aku tahu rasanya ingin dibelikan bunga oleh kekasihmu,' _kubisikan kata-kata itu dan membuat pipinya merona merah. Kaz- maksudku _pemuda _itu terlihat heran melihat kami dan aku pun tersenyum pada mereka. Senyuman paksa kembali terlontar padanya, aku yakin Kazune tahu bahwa senyuman ini sangatlah palsu..

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, **Kazune-kun**.." kataku sambil tersenyum dan pada kata-kata terakhir entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak kembali, seperti tertusuk duri mawar ini. Aku berbalik secepat mungkin agar tidak memperlihatkan reaksi aneh ini,

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau-" Kazune memanggilku tapi aku tidak sanggup melihatnya karena itu aku lari, lari sekencang-kencangnya entah kemana.

Jatuh butiran air mata di pipiku ini. Terasa sakit hati ini, pada saat mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang kau **sayangi** sudah mempunyai.. **kekasih**. Maka apalah arti kumenunggunya sampai selama ini? Semuanya menjadi kacau. Aku berniat untuk pulang ke tempat ini dan menemuinya. Tapi karena kejadian ini. Semua berubah total! Mungkin selama ini cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan...

Aku menangis dan terus menangis. Menyesal telah kembali untuk menemuinya, Kazune sekarang sudah mempunyai kekasih yang pantas berada disampingnya... Bukan **aku** yang selalu merepotkannya..

.

**[Kazune Pov]**

Setelah Karin berbisik sesuatu pada Minami, wajah Minami merona merah. Aku terheran-heran dengan mereka yang tersenyum. Dan yang mengejutkanku adalah..

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, **Kazune-kun**.." ! Dia menyebut namaku! Tapi aku yakin Minami tidak akan mendengarnya karena suara Karin pada saat menyebut namaku sangatlah pelan.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau-" sebelum kata-kataku selelsai ia sudah berlari meninggalkan kami disini. Minami melihatku bingung, sedangkan aku sendiri sangat-sangat merasa kesal. Mengapa? Karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!

"Kazune-chan? Ada apa? Ayo kita pergi." Aku melihat ke arah Minami, masih dengan tatapan bingung Minami menarik tanganku ke arah mobilku diparkirkan.

Tidak! Pikiranku masih dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang Karin! Pasti saat ini Karin sedang menangis karena kuihat pada saat ia berlari, air matanya jatuh perlahan. Agh! Siall! Apa yang harus kulakukan!

'_Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Karin-san? Ia sama sekali tidak berbicara padaku!' _ pikiranku masih tetap Karin, Karin, Karin dan Karin.

.

* * *

><p><em>(Skiptime)<em>

Minami sudah kuantarkan kembali kerumahnya. Sekarang aku sudah berada dirumah, duduk bersama laptop yang menyala dipangkuanku. Himeka belum pulang karena ia sedang berada di rumah temannya.

Kriiiiiiiing! Suara handphoneku terdengar menyaring di ruangan ini. Dengan segera kumelihat siapa yang menelfon, ternyata Nishikiori. Kuangkat telfon itu dengan menekan tombol hijau.

- Ada apa?- (**Kazune)**

- Hey Kujyo! Apa kau sedang ada waktu luang? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu cafe!- (**Nishikiori)**

- Hm, baiklah. Lagi pula ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Cafe mana?- **(Kazune)**

- Cafe dekat taman Sakura. Cafe itu bernama SAKURA. Aku tunggu kau jam 7 malam. Ada sesuatu hal yang menarik di cafe itu!- **(Nishikiori)**

- Ya ya. Sampai nanti.- **(Kazune)**

Tuuut tuut tuut..

Aku menyimpan handphoneku disaku celanaku dan mematikan laptopku. Kemudian aku mengambil kunci mobil dan jaket jin yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarku. Karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 7, maka aku pergi sekarang.

.

Akhirnya aku menemukan cafe tersebut, terlihat cafe itu ramai dikunjungi oleh remaja seumuranku. Kebanyakan orang-orang yang berpasangan. Aku segera masuk cafe itu dan disambut dengan seorang pelayan cafe tersebut.

"Selamat malam, untuk berapa orang?" tanya pelayan itu, dan pada saat itu juga aku mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namaku,

"Hey Kujyo!" yaa sudah terdengar dari suaranya, ia adalah Nishikiori.

Aku langsung saja menghampirinya. Ternyata ia tidak sendiri, tapi bersama Himeka juga. Aku menatap Nishikiori dengan tajam, dia tidak memberitahuku bahwa ia akan bersama Himeka disini.

"Kazune-kun, sudahlah. Lagipula tadinya aku ingin mengajak Minami-chan tapi sepertinya ia sedang sibuk." Ucap Himeka menggodaku dan Nishikiori tertawa mendengarnya. Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan duduk disebelah Nishikiori. Aku melihat keadaan cafe ini, sangat unik menurutku. Meja kami agak dekat dengan panggung di cafe ini. Terlihat beberpa orang yang sedang men-cek alat-alat. _'Sepertinya cafe ini menarik, pasti akan ada musik pengiring,' _

Sebelum membicarakan sesuatu kami memesan minuman dahulu. Dan tidak lama kemudian minuman kami datang,

"Silahkan pesanan anda," pelayan itu menyimpan minuman kami dan setelah itu pergi kembali,

.

"Hey, apa kalian masih ingat pada **Karin-chan**?" tiba-tiba Himeka bertanya seperti itu pada kami, tentu saja aku dan Nishikiri tersentak kaget.

"Tentu saja, bila dipikir-pikir sudah lama Karin-chan pergi. Aku penasaran apa dia sekarang tersenyum seperti dahulu ya?" Ucap Nishikiori. Sedangkan aku yang masih bingung harus mengatakan apa pada mereka hanya diam saja. Apa aku harus bilang bahwa aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi siang?

"Memang ada apa Himeka-chan? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan Karin-chan?" tanyaku mengikuti pembicaraan mereka,

"Yaaa tadi aku sekilas melihat seorang gadis yang ciri-cirinya sangat mirip dengan Karin-chan. Jadi aku teringat akan Karin-chan, dan itu semakin membuatku rindu padanya!" ucap Himeka sedikit _lebay_. Aku hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan.

"Hey, Kujyo. Apa kau masih menyimpan rasa pada Hanazono-san?"

Deg degh.. Wajahku sedikit merona merah, mengapa tiba-tiba membicarakan ini?

"Apa maksudmu Nishikiori? Tapi.. ia sih. Kalau saja ia masih ada disini.." ucapku terang-terangan. Karena mereka sudah kupercaya sebagai tempat curhat^^. Himeka tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku, karena itu aku menatapnya,

"Kalau benar karin-chan ada disini, apa kau akan langsung menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Himeka langsung _to the point_. Sebelum menjawab aku terdiam sebentar. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Lagi pula Minami-chan itu sebenarnya sudah mempunyai seseorang yang ia sukai, bukan? Ia hanya dipasangkan denganmu karena-"

"Aku dan Minami sudah tidak berhubungan lagi. Ia sendiri yang meminta putus. Karena ia lebih memilih orang yang ia sukai itu. Aku sih biasa saja karena aku tidak mempunyai rasa apapun pada Minami," jelasku pada mereka. Mereka hanya melongo mendengar kata-kataku. Mungkin tidak percaya karena Minami memang gadis yang manis.

"Benarkah? Wah berarti kesempatan untuk mengejar Karin kembali lagi nih!" Himeka menggodaku lagi -_-. Sudah berapa kali sejak aku datang ke cafe ini ya?

.

Pada saat itu suara mikrofon berdengung dan menarik perhatian semua pengunjung termasuk kami, di panggung tersebut sudah ada seorang pemuda cukup tampan sebagai host,

"Selamat malam semuanya, seperti biasanya untuk membuat suasana di cafe ini syahdu, kami akan persembahkan lagu-lagu pengiring. Selamat menikmati," ucap Host tersebut. Kami terdiam sejenak melihat seorang gadis manis, seperti model berjalan ke atas panggung, diikuti dengan pemain lainnya.

"Menarik! Sepertinya aku akan sering-sering datang ke cafe ini!" ucap Himeka sambil terus memperhatikan gadis yang ada didepan itu.

"Hey Himeka, apa mungkin gadis yang kau lihat seperti Karin-chan itu yang ada di depan?" tanya Nishikiori dengan agak serius, Himeka hanya memperhatikan gadis itu..

Memang sekilas ia terlihat seperti Karin-chan sihh..

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Karin Pov]<strong>

Setelah kejadian tadi siang, membuatku sangat lelah. Padahal malam ini aku mengisi acara di tempatku bekerja. Hahh nasiib nasiib.

Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 7, dan aku sedang bersiap-siap di tempat kerja. Aku menuju tempat ganti dan setelah itu menemui manajerku. Pasti kalian ingin tahu sebagai apa aku bekerja di tempat ini? Yaa aku adalah penyanyi di sebuah cafe bernama SAKURA.

"Karin-san, sepertinya hari ini kau akan membawakan lagu 'Apalah arti menunggu' sebagai pembuka," ucap manejerku ini. Aku hanya manggut-manggut, sempat aku berpikir, mengapa lagu ini sangat sesuai dengan keadaanku saat ini?

Sebelum acara dimulai aku mencari seseuatu untuk mendinginkan otakku ini, hah air mineral sepertinya cukup. Aku berjalan menuju mesin minuman dan pada saat itu aku bersenggolan dengan seseorang, dengan cepat aku meminta maaf. Setidaknya ia seorang gadis.

Setelah beberapa lama kumenunggu akhirnya tiba waktunya naik panggung. Pada saat itu aku berjalan menaiki panggung diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Pengunjung saat ini seperti biasa, cukup banyak. Aku menutup mataku sejenak, menenangkan diri dan berusaha mengahayati lagu yang akan dibawakan olehku.

" '_Apalah arti menunggu' _lagu yang akan kami bawakan. Sebelumnya, lagu ini dipersembahkan untuk_nya_ yang mungkin sedang merasakannya juga. Dengarkanlah lagu ini...". Pengunjung berbisik, terdengar mereka terkagum dengan kata-kataku..

Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud bukan? Yup benar, Kazune adalah orangnya..

Salah satu temanku memberi aba-aba dan... Mulai!

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(~Raisa - Apalah arti menunggu~) <strong>__/Bisa di coba sambil mendengarkan lagunya, sangat menyentuhT^T/___

(Iringan piano menyertai lagu ini, menutup mataku merasakan awal lagu ini)_  
><strong>Telah lama aku bertahan<strong>  
><strong>Demi cinta wujudkan sebuah harapan<strong>_

(Kulihat para pengunjung yang menikmati lagu ini, aku melantunkan senyuman pedih..)  
><strong><em>Namun kurasa cukup kumenunggu<br>Semua rasa tlah hilang_**

(Aku menarik nafas dahulu sebelum bagian ini, lirik lagu ini.. sangat menyayat hati. Mataku tertutup menghayati,)_  
><strong>Sekarang aku tersadar<strong>  
><strong>Cinta yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang<strong>_

(sangat menyentuh perasaan, aku juga merasakan rasa lagu ini)_  
><strong>Apalah arti aku menunggu<strong>  
><strong>Bila kamu tak cinta lagi<strong>_

(Kulihat ke arah depan dan melihat sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Kazune-kun, apa aku berhayal karena menyanyikan lagu ini? Apa benar yang ada di depanku adalah Kazune-kun?)_  
><strong>Namun kurasa cukup kumenunggu<strong>  
><strong>Semua rasa tlah hilang<strong>_

(Sekali lagi aku memastikan bahwa yang ada di meja itu adalah Kazune atau bukan, tapi tetap tidak terlalu jelas. Setelah itu aku tidak menghiraukan masalah itu. Tapi seandainya Kazune ada di cafe ini...)_  
><strong>Sekarang aku tersadar<strong>  
><strong>Cinta yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang<strong>  
><em>

(...Aku ingin, sangat ingin Kazune-kun mendengar lagu ini, lagu ini tulus dari hatiku..)_  
><strong>Apalah arti aku menunggu<strong>  
><strong>Bila kamu tak cinta lagi<strong>_

(Lirik lagu ini sangat mencurahkan keadaanku saat ini, aku ingin kau dengarkan lirik lagu. Kusampaikan kata-kataku melewati lirik lagu ini, dengarlah Kazune-kun..)_  
><strong>Dahulu kau lah segalanya<strong>  
><strong>Dahulu hanya dirimu yang ada di hatiku<strong>  
><strong>Namun sekarang aku mengerti<strong>  
><strong>Tak perlu kumenunggu<strong>  
><strong>Sebuah cinta yang sepu<strong>_

(Meskipun bagian ini sangat menyayat hatiku secara langsung, aku melampiaskannya dengan seluruh kemampuan yang kubisa)_  
><strong>Sekarang aku tersadar<strong>  
><strong>Cinta yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang<strong>  
><strong>Apalah arti aku menunggu<strong>  
><strong>Bila kamu tak cinta lagi<strong>_

**_Apalah arti aku menunggu  
>Bila kamu tak cinta.. lagi <em>**(Air mataku jatuh perlahan..)

.

Tak kuasa ku menahan sesak dada ini, air mata perlahan membasahi pipiku. Dengan lampu yang menyorot kami meredup, pengunjung memberi tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah, mungkin karena bagian terakhir ini aku menangis.. Aku segera pergi meninggalkan panggung dan digantikan oleh penyanyi lain.

'_Bila yang ada disana adalah kau, Kazune-kun. Mungkin itu kata-kata yang bisa kuucapkan secara tidak langsung.. Dengarkanlah..' _benakku. Aku berjalan menuju meja pengunjung dan mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong, air mata masih membasahi pipiku. Sepertinya mulai saat ini.. senyumanku.. akan hilang kembali..

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Tbc~<strong>_

_**Review Please!~**  
><em>


	9. The End

_**a/n:**_Wahh serasa sudah lama sekali ya tidak update^^. Akhirnya bisa update lagi sekarang hehehe, ini chapter terakhir loh! Tidak terasa sudah selama ini saya tidak menamatkan cerita ini ya, sempat mengalami hal-hal yang menarik selama ini!^^. Semoga _readers _menyukai chapter terakhir ini yaa~^^_  
><em>

For: Azusa : Sudah update nihh^^, sayang sekali ya sekarang sudah chapter terakhirT^T. Semoga anda menyukainya^^

Baiklah _special thank's _buat semua yang membaca cerita saya ini, semoga menyukai chapter yang ini juga yaa.

Bila ada yang berminat masih ada cerita lain karya saya yang akan di update sekarang-sekarang. Okee

* * *

><p><em>Huruf 'miring' <em>menandakan dalam pikiran, _flashback,_ kata-kata asing, dll

Huruf _miring +_ **bold **menandakan kata yang perlu diperhatikan/diberi penekanan, dll

Selamat membaca~

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Kamichama Karin<strong>** & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo****_**

**_****_****Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,**miss typo,**dll****_****_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***~Looking For Freedom~***_

* * *

><p><strong>[Kazune Pov]<strong>

Kulihat gadis itu dengan teliti, memang benar ciri-cirinya sama dengan Karin, karena baru tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya. Tetapi menurutku pada malam ini gadis itu terlihat sangat.. cantik?

" '_Apalah arti menunggu' _adalah judullagu yang sekarang kami bawakan. Sebelumnya, lagu ini dipersembahkan untuk_nya_ yang mungkin sedang merasakannya. Dengarkanlah..." Terdengar suara lembut di microfon, suara itu sangat familiar dengan suara Karin. Tapi memangnya Karin bisa menyanyi ya?

Pada saat lagu dimulai, lampu mulai menerangi gadis itu, dan sekarang terlihat sangat jelas bahwa yang ada di depan itu adalah...

"**Karin-chan!**" dengan serentak aku, Himeka dan Nishikiori berteriak terkejut melihat Karin yang berada di depan. Kulihat wajah Himeka yang terlihat sangat bersinar pada saat melihat Karin kembali, sedangkan Nishikiori hanya tersenyum kagum melihat Karin di depan.

"Itu benar Karin-chan! Aku tidak salah lihat, bukan?" ujar Himeka dengan kegirangan. Nishikiori hanya tertawa ringan melihat kelakuan Himeka yang seperti anak kecil.

"Iya benar. Itu Karin-san. Aku.. sempat bertemu dengannya siang tadi.." ucapku masih menatap Karin tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan kalimat itu ternyata membuat mereka sama-sama terkejut.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal, Kazune-kun! Kau kan bisa menghubungi atau apa gitu yaa!" bentak Himeka sedikit kesal karena aku tidak memberitahunya lebih dahulu.

"Iya aku minta maaf. Tadi siang, aku bertemu dengannya pada saat aku bersama Minami." Ucapku sedikit menyesal. Mengapa harus bertemu saat aku bersama Minami? Dia pasti melihatku dan Minami sebagai kekasih. Dia juga sempat mengatakannya terang-terangan pada kami..

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka dengan penuh penasaran

"Dia pasti mengira bahwa aku sudah melupakannya, dia juga... mengira bahwa aku kekasih Minami. Tapi memang benar saat itu aku kekasihnya, tetapi aku tidak menyimpan rasa padanya sama sekali! Aku hanya menyukai.. Karin-san.." ucapku dengan sedikit berbisik pada bagian terakhir.

"Awww _so sweet _sekali kata-katamu itu Kazune-kun!" Himeka menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca terharu dan Nishikiori menatapku mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Aku sudah berulang kali berkata pada mereka bahwa aku menyukai KARIN sejak kepergiannya.

"Ah hey, lagunya sudah dimulai," ucap Nishikiori dan kami beralih pandang lagi pada sosok Karin,

.

_(Skip Time)_

Yang membuat para pengunjung terkagum-kagum adalah penampilannya yang sangat menghayati. Tetapi menurutku, lirik lagu ini seperti kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan.. pada**ku**. Raut wajahnya pada saat itu seperti kecewa, sedih, marah,.. tidak bisa diungkapkan. Dan satu lagi yang membuatku terkejut, ia menangis pada saat lirik terakhir.. sangat menyentuh. Himeka saja sampai menitikkan air mata.

"Huaa, lagunya sangat menyentuh..T^T" ucap Himeka diselingi sesenggukkan, tisu yang disediakan saja sampai habis setengahnya -_-

"Aku yakin Hanazono-san sedang patah hati," ...

Degh degh.. degh degh.. jantungku berdebar kencang pada saat mendengar kata _patah hati_. Apa mungkin.. karena tadi siang.. ia juga merasakan rasa.. yang sama?

"Hey Kujyo, cepat hampiri dia. Bukannya kau bilang sendri bahwa seorang Kujyo akan menyatakan cintanya bila kau mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi?" bisik Michi disebelahku dengan tersenyum jahil. Himeka yang mendengarnya juga langsung tertawa.

"Kalian ini ya..! Agh baiklah! Aku kesana!" aku berajak dari tempat dudukku dengan sedikit kesal karena di _bully _oleh mereka berdua ¬_¬

Aku berjalan menghampiri meja dimana Karin tempati. Tetapi sebelum itu, ada yang mengganggu rencanaku ini.

.

* * *

><p>"Maaf, apa anda mempuyai waktu sebentar? Baiklah tolong ikut denganku sebentar saja!" Ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku dan menarikku ke dekat mini bar cafe ini.<p>

Aku menatapnya bingung, siapa orang ini?

"Ah tuan, maafkan aku telah menarikmu kesini. Perkenalkan aku adalah manajer di cafe ini. Mungkin anda bingung mengapa aku mengajakmu kesini, tapi sepertinya anda bisa diajak bicara." ucap seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih tua dariku tetapi masih tetap terlihat cantik, eh ups.. ^^

Tetapi mengapa suaranya tidak terlalu asing bagiku ya?

"Iya baiklah, ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Ia terlihat sangat gembira, entah mengapa pada saat ini perasaanku tidak enak... -_-

"Ahhh kau jahat sekali tidak mengingatkuu T^T." Aku semakin bingung menatapnya karena ia meringis menitikkan air mata. Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?

Aku masih terdiam menatapnya dan setelah ia berhenti lalu ia meneruskan pembicaraan tadi, "Aku adalah kakak **Karin**, apa kau sudah ingat sekarang?"

Dengan serentak aku terkejut saat mendengar nama _Karin_. "Ohh iyaa. Jadi kau ini kakak Karin-chan yang waktu itu? Ah sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu," akhirnya aku bisa lega sedikit karena kukira ia orang sedikit.. yah begitulah.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja. Intinya aku mengajakmu kemari karena aku mempunyai permintaan untukmu!" seru kakak Karin ini, kalau tidak salah namanya itu Lisa ya?

"Apa itu?" tanyaku singkat

"Aku ingin―"

.

**[Karin pov]**

Iringan lagu berganti menjadi lagu piano klasik, sangat indah permainan pianonya. Suasana di cafe ini berubah menjadi damai. Pengunjung pun terlihat menikmatinya.

"Hahh.. sedangkan aku, berdiam diri.. sendri.. ditemani lilin malam yang indah ini." Akhirnya aku berbicara sendiri karena terlalu _galau_ sejak kejadian tadi siang. '_Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa melupakan __**Kazune-kun **__ya? Kenapa aku ini...? Bukanya sudah jelas tadi siang itu ia bersama kekasihnya, sangat mesra.. Aku iri.' _Aku menatap kosong ke arah lilin di meja. Pikiranku masih berputar dengan wajah Kazune.

Tapi itu membuat dadaku sakit. Meskipun penyakitku sudah disembuhkan, tetap saja masih ada sakit yang kurasakan, tapi tidak seperti dahulu. Aku juga berpikir bahwa, Kazune tidak akan menyukaiku dengan semudah itu...

Pada saat itu aku memejamkan mataku dan hanya terdengar iringan piano klasik, hening dan damai. Kutenangkann pikiranku memikirkan hal-hal yang bahagia. Mengingat masa lalu bersama teman-teman. Canda dan tawa menyelimuti kami, meskipun sebenarnya pada saat itu aku harus menahan rasa sakit dari penyakitku itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang melintas di pikiranku. _'Apa aku boleh berharap? Bahwa pada saat kubuka mataku, akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkanku.. dan itu hal yang membuatku teramat sangat senang?.. tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin..' _pikirku dan akhirnya membuka mataku.

Jreng! ..Benar saja... **tidak **terjadi apa-apa. Hanya ada lilin yang menyala terang dihadapanku.

"Itu mustahil.. Aku ini seperti anak kecil saja." ucapku sendiri sembari menghela nafas dan menutup kembali mata ini. Rasa yang sama dengan pada saatku menutup mataku tadi, damai dan hening kembali menyelimutiku.

Tapi mengapa pada saat ini ada rasa yang berbeda? Aku.. merasa ingin menangis.. Ada rasa rindu, sedih, dan pilu..

.

.

* * *

><p>Ditambah lagi ada suara yang mengusik pikiranku.<p>

"_**Hey.. andai kau tahu, tidak ada yang pernah berkata bahwa kau tidak pantas menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS? Bukannya kau sendiri yang berkata, bahwa kau tidak ingin kami yang sebagai temanmu menjauhimu?" **_

Suara ini berasal dari arah depan, tetapi bukannya ini suara.. Ah tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa ada disini! Ini semua hanya ilusi pikiran semata.. Aku tidak berani untuk membuka mataku..

"_**Mengapa kau harus menyembunyikan tentang penyakitmu? Kami bisa mengerti bila kau katakan pada kami dari awalnya. Kau pergi tanpa kabar dan hanya memberikan selembar surat pada kami,"**_

"Tunggu, kau ini siapa? Mengapa kau tahu tentang surat itu? Tentang semuanya?" tanyaku berturut-turut. Aku semakin takut untkk membuka mataku sekarang, siapa yang berbicara ini sebenarnya?

"_**Kau tahu apa yang kami rasakan? Yang aku rasakan? Kami kehilanganmu, sangat kehilanganmu Karin-san!"**_

"EH?" aku terkejut medengar kata-kata itu. Aku merasa.. menyesal telah meninggalkan mereka, '_apa_ _benar mereka begitu kehilanganku? Sampai begitunya kah mereka kehilanganku?' _aku menggelengkan kepalaku berulang-ulang, berusaha membuyarkan suara itu dari kepalaku.

'_Aku tidak ingin suara itu kembali terdengar, yang aku dengar itu memang kenyataannya, dan aku tidak ingin mendengar itu!'_

Air mataku mulai beratuhan kembali, akhirnya aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Menangis pilu..

"_**Andai kau tahu sejak dulu."**_

'_Tidak! Pergi! Jangan berkata apapun lagi!' _

"_**Kau telah membuatku.. merasa.. Benci."**_

"Ya aku mengaku salah! Aku mohon kau pergi sekarang! Aku tahu aku salah meninggalkan mereka! Kazune-kun juga.. aku menyesal." (Karin berbicara sendiri pada suara itu)

.

"_**Benci karena..."**_

"Berhenti!" aku sedikit meringis sambil menitikkan air mata.

"_**Karena.. kau,"**_

"Hentikan! Hentikan sekarang juga!" aku terus menangis tidak ingin mendengar suara itu lagi.

"_**... aku,"**_

.

Flash! Karena sudah tidak kuat lagi, dengan sekejap aku membuka mataku dan-

"Aku benci karena.. aku tidak bisa memiliki hatimu~.. "

..

..

..

"Kazune-kun?"

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kazune pov]<strong>

"Aku benci karena.. aku tidak bisa memiliki hatimu~.. "

Yup akhirnya aku menyatakannya secara langsung. Aku merasa bahagia, entah mengapa. Aku segera menghapus air matanya dengan lembut, aku memberikan saputanganku padanya, dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Kazune-kun?" Karin sepertinya sangat terkejut melihatku disini. Sejak tadi sebenarnya yang ia kira suara itu suara pikirannya, melainkan adalah suaraku ^^. Aku ingin mengerjainya sedikit, tapi malah membuatnya menangis -_-

.

"Jadi.. kau itu yang.." ucap Karin masih diselingi sesenggukkan. Aku sedikit tertawa melihatnya, _'Ternyata ia masih mengingatku,' _pikirku sejenak. Aku sedikit merasa lega bahwa aku masih mempunyai harapan,

"Maafkan aku Karin-san. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis seperti ini, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya.." ucapku pelan padanya. Ia hanya menatapku dengan mata indahya itu, aku sampai terbawa suasana hatinya T^T

Karin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekatiku, wajahnya sudah merah karena marah. Tangannya sudah ia siapkan untuk menamparku dan..

Wush!

"Eh?" Tidak ada tamparan yang mengenai pipiku?

Aku melihat ke arah Karin, ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku, disebelahnya sudah ada Himeka, Michi dan Lisa. Aku hanya bingung dengan keadaan ini. Lalu michi mengisyaratkanku untuk berdiri, aku menurutinya dan..

Hug!

Karin memelukku dengan eratnya, tangisannya kembali terdengar. Awalnya aku terkejut tetapi secara perlahan aku mulai menenangkan Karin.

.

Kemudian aku mengucapkan janjiku sedari dulu, yang belum sempat aku katakan kepadanya. Aku mengajaknya pergi ke luar, ke taman tadi siang kami bertemu.

Keheningan menyapa kami, orang-orang melintas melantunkan senyuman. Kami akhirnya sampai ditengah taman ini.

"Karin, kau tahu mengaoa rembukan bersinar begitu cerah?" aku bertanya kepada Karin yang sedang mengamati bulan itu.

Karin terdiam sebentar dan menjawabku. "Tidak, mungkin karena pantulan cahaya matahari." jawabnya. Ya memang benar, tapi-

.

"Bila rembulan bersinar terang diatasku malam ini, aku sudah mempunyai rembulan yang paling dekat," ucapku mengikutinya menatap rembulan.

"Aku tahu, karena aku juga mempunyai bintang yang bersinar di dekatku." jawab Karin membuatku terkejut, apa kata-katanya itu..

Dengan bersamaan kami berkata,

**"Karena rembulanku/bintangku ada disampingku sekarang." **

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu kami tertawa bersama, ternyata kami mempunyai rasa yang sama. Aku menjadi sangat senang karena akhirnya aku bisa memiliki hatinya..

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti bukan?" tanyanya kepadaku, aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Ia menatapku, aku melihatnya seperti bidadari yang turun dari rembulan itu,

"Ya, sekarang aku bisa memiliki hatimu. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu,"

.

.

.

"Eh tunggu Kazune-kun. Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu yang tadi siang?" tanya Karin dengan nada khawatir. Aku hanya tertawa ringan mendengarnya. Ia mendengus kesal karena aku menertawainya.

"Ya ya ya, sudah lupakan saja Minami. Kami sudah putus siang itu juga."

Dan kami akhirnya tertawa bersama. Kami kembali ke cafe dan menemui semuanya, kami disambut dengan lagu yang romantis. Kami menceritakan semuanya dan akhirnya kami bergabung dengan pemain musik di cafe ini, pada lagu terakhir aku dan Karin berduet lagu.

.

"Istimewa.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The End~<strong>_

_**..  
><strong>_

_**..  
><strong>_

_**Please review!~^^~  
><strong>_


End file.
